A Fiery Passion
by Captain Starseeker
Summary: [Yaoi]Complete BETA. Yusuke is rejected by keiko after there long relationship, sending him into depression. Something horrible happens that same night and Hiei is the one to save him. Can they figure out their new feelings for the other? Will love blooom
1. Chapter 1

A Firey Passion

Chapter 1: A twist on life.

It came so quickly and unexpected that Yusuke Uramashi thought those words that his girlfirend Keiko uttered, could never be used in a sentance. But they had been, and that's what he couldn't beleive. He thought that everything was going fine with each other, that she was happy with him but once again he seemed to be worng.

"Yusuke, i'm sorry but... I don't want to be with you any more. I like someone else, your not there for me when I need you, and you're always away on your so called missions." Keiko put a hand on the shocked spirit detectives shoulder, trying to give him some comfort but to no avail. All Yusuke could think was, 'I thought she was happy,' and keiko's words continued to echo in his mind.

"I'm sorry Yusuke. We can always be friends, but nothing more will come out of that relationship. Good bye." Keiko took a shaky step back, turned, and went on on her way home. Leaving the disbeleiving teen behind her.

Nothing, not a single thought could rip through his now very silent mind. He stared blankly off into space, as he tried to regain some composer. But everything continued to dim around him, life seemed to be worthless. Keiko was the only thing he truly lived for. His mother was always drunk, and yelling at him, and he beleived he was alive to make keiko happy.

"I obviously failed that." was all yusuke could mumble. 'She must have been miserable around me, i couldn't do anything to make her life happy... i failed.' The last part continued to echo in his mind, loudly and clearily, as his feet began moving taking him anywhere but where he was.

He couldn't register anything, even as day became night, yusuke continued to walk around blindly replaying that scene over and over in his head. His gelled black hair began to ruffle as the wind picked up, and he shivered slightly, his green unifrom not retaining him much warmth.

Yusuke's chocolate brown eyes were glazed over as he walked further into the city, and into the night. He blocked out any sounds, including the laughs of a group of guys that followed his movements. He continued to not hear anything as he walked down an alleyway, and footsteps could be heard from behind him.

"We'll if it isn't an innocent little school boy." Not listening, yusuke continued walking, untill someone reached out and grabbed his arm. That person flung yusuke around and pushed him up against a wall, looking up his mind still couldn't register that he was in any kind of trouble.

"Hey bitch, why don't you bend down and kiss my shoes?"

"HAHAHA Johnny your such a bastard. Come on make the bitch do it!" The group broke out into a fit of laughter, but yusuke continued to stare off in the distance.

"You listening kid? I said clean my shoes BITCH!" Yusuke was forced to the ground on his hands and knees, then he realized what was going on. 'If i don't do something they'll kill me.' For some reason, that thought didn't give off any fear in him. It gave some kind of pleasure, and warmth to know that he could die at this moment and be rid of the hurt and pain.

"There's something about that bitch on his hands and knee's that just screams ride me!" Yelled johnny, and his group laughed once again at their leaders words.Yusuke didn't move, he didn't even cringe at what he knew was coming next. He just knealed there, like a lifeless doll.

A foot connected with his jaw, forcing him to fall mercilessly backwards on the ground.Several guys ran up and restrained his arms and legs anticipating a struggle, as johnny leaned over yusuke's body.

"Yes you'll do. I can get some cheap pleasure out of you." He ran a hand across yusuke's jaw line, and then ripped off his green shirt, revealing well toned uscles, and neatly chissiled abs. Johnny scrapped his teeth across his chest his brown hair falling in his cold black eyes. He left small gashes on yusuke's chest, and crimson blood ran free from the newly aquired wounds. He tore at yusuke's pants with a knife, leaving a few more gashes on skin, and soon johnny began to work his belt free.

"My aren't we the obedient bitch." Yusuke just hoped that sometime soon that knife in johnnys hand would end his life. Johnny got his belt undone, but no sooner did he, he was flung off yusuke. Not bothering to even look up, yusuke felt the guys holding him down let go, and sounds off punches and cries of pain could soon be heard.

Deciding to give in to curisoty, it was the first time that yusuke snapped out of his stuper to do anything. Chocolate met crimson, as yusuke looked upon the fire apperition, Hiei.

"What the hell are you doing detective?" Hiei growled venomonisly. The smell of yusuke's blood had led him to this alley way where he saw someone attempting to rape the spirit detective, and he wasn't even putting up a struggle!

Yusuke just rolled his head to the other side deciding to ignore that question, but he was grabbed roughly by what remaind of his shirt, and was forced to look into those demonic crimson eyes.

"What the hell were you doing Yusuke!" Hiei growled out. Yusuke was some what shocked to hear Hiei call him by his name. Not sure of what to tell the demon, yusuke just shrugged.

"Leave me alone Hiei." Nothing, there was no life in his voice, no emotion that the boy had always shown. He was emotionless and cold, Hiei knew something was seriously wrong then. Looking him over he saw scrapes across yusuke's naked flesh, and blood was flowing freely from them. Picking up the wounded teen, Hiei was rewared with a glare from yusuke.

"What are you doing? I told you to leave me alone!" It was the first signs of any emotion, and Hiei was some what releived to hear a hint of anger in that angelic voice...'Angelic...?" Shaking the thought from his mind, the short demon bounded into the air, holding the teen protectivly in his arms.

"Hn." Was the reply yusuke got. He didn't care, he was now back thinking about this afternoon, about keiko, about his worthless life. But another thought crept into the back of his mind, he liked being in hiei's embrace. It warmed him, and he felt protected from the cruel world. In the end this thought was the thing that allowed him to fall asleep, escaping from the afternoon, and what almost happened in the alley.

Hiei arived at his destination, and tapped on the window he was awaiting to be opened. Another teen with long red hair, and emerald green eyes apperead, he opened the window and stepped aside allowing Hiei to step in with the sleeping yusuke.

"Put him on the bed." Hiei did as he was told, and the red head went to work. He grabbed some kind of lotion and applied it to yusuk'es wounds. Once he was finished did he turn his attention to the demon sitting on his windowsill.

"What happend Hiei?" Kurama spoke in a concerned voice.

"I found him in an alley way some guy trying to rape him. He would have if i hadn't shown up, Yusuke wasn't even struggling, he was just lieing there." Hiei flashed a concerned gaze at the sleeping boy, but soon put his emotionless mask back on.

"He told me to leave him alone. No yelling, just a cold and lifeless voice." Kurama looked upon the fire apperition, he had that known expression on his face. He was calculating.

"We'll have to ask him in the morning. You can stay here for the night." Hiei just nodded, but his eyes were on the only human he had ever respected. Something twisted in his gut, and his pulse began to race when his eyes roamed yusuke's naked torso.

Kurama smirked, grabbed a blanket and flicked off the light. "good night Hiei."

"Hn."

Morning came, and the sun's brillant rays fell on yusuke causing him to grumble and open his chocolate orbs slowly. He was in a room he soon recognized to be kurama's. Sitting up he saw a blanket on the ground, and wondered where his red headed friend was.

"You should lie back down." Yusuke jumped at the voice, and moved around to look at Hiei. Memories came back full force, keiko, johnny, rape, death, Hiei... a warm embrace. 'Wait hold it... what?' Yusuke just looked back at his friend, with his now returning cold eyes.

Something tugged at his heart, telling Hiei that he never wanted to see those chocolate eyes like that. Something told him to to reach out, to touch, and just hold yusuke. 'What am I feeling? Of course this thought was soon replaced with anger when he realized that the teen was now getting up and out of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Yusuke just stood there ignoring Hiei's question, then began proceding to the door. 'I'll just leave, and everyone will forget.' The thought was soon cut off by yusuke being pulled roughly backwards, causing him to tumble back onto what he assumed was kurama's bed. Emotion flashed in his eyes, and anger swelled up in his chest.

"What the hell are you doing Hiei?" He attemped to sit up, but was pushed back down by a clawed hand. Another attempt got him another shove, and a short demon now strattiling his waist.

"I told you to lie down detective." Someone cleared their throat by the door, and two dark haired heads looked over to see a smirking kurama.

"Sorry to interupt this little... arguement." His smirk grew wider when he saw yusuke's blush slightly and look away. Hiei on the other hand just looked at kurama, still sitting on yusuke's waist.

"What took you so long fox? I had to force him to lie back down." Kurama walked in and sat on his desk chair. Turning his green gaze back on the two, he raised a delicate red eyebrow. Hiei just mumbled and got off of yusuke, as much as he didn't want to. Yusuke sat up, and turned his questioning gaze on the two demons.

"Hiei informed of what he had witnessed, and both of us have a few questions." He saw yusuke wince and look away. Something was deffiently wrong. Taking the silence as an okay to push on, kurama began his questioning.

"Hiei said that he saw soemone almost rape you, and you weren't fighting back. Why not?" His voice was calm, trying to sooth yusuke who was obviously feeling uncomfortable.

"I...uhh..that is. Oh shit." Was all he could mumble. Hiei growled slightly, wanting answers from the uncomfortable teen. 'Why isn't he telling us?' Was the only thing running through his mind.

Knowing that he had to do something, yusuke didn't want to tell his two friends that keiko had dumped him, and he was a failure. Shiffting on the bed, his mind began thinking up excuses, or ways out of his situation. Nothing, he knew that his demon friends were to smart for anything that he would come up with, yusuke decided to come up with an excuse to leave.

"Oh i see that it's morning. I really should be going. Mom's probably worried and i have things i have to get done." Getting up, two paris of hands grabbed his shoulders and forced him back down on the bed. Green eye's looked on him in worry, and frustiation. The crimson red looked on him in anger.

"Yusuke, we want to help. What happened?" 'keiko, Keiko KEIKO! IT was all my fault i'm a failure, i'm worthless. No one needs me.' Was what he wanted to yell, to be free of the horrible thoughts haunting his mind.

"Nothing happened, i was just caught on an off day that's all-"

"Detective, you don't have off days. And even if you did, i highly doubt you would just give up when some guy was trying to rape you." Hiei glared down at him. "Now what happened?" The two demons were expecting anger, punches, yelling, but what they didn't expect was what happend next. Tears dripped down yusuke's pale cheeks, his chocolate eyes closed tight.

"ME, that's what happened. I couldn't make her happy, she must have been miserable being with me. She must have hated every single moment when she was around me. All i wanted was to make her happy, that's what i was alive for. But i even screwed that up now didn't I? I'm a failure!" Yusuke leaned into Hiei's chest, tears now streaming down his cheeks like small rivers. Both demon's looked at each other speachless.

Hiei acted on instinct, He wraped his arms around the crying teen, and held him tightly. Trying to sheild him from the painful emotions he was feeling. He wanted to stop the tears, he wanted his ever so happy friend back. He wanted the thick headed detective that was always determind to win, back.

Kurama wanted to help yusuke anyway he could, but his mind was telling him Hiei had to do this. That hiei wanted to be with the teen, that he wanted to be the one to make Yusuke feel better. Deciding to take his leave, he turned his emerald green eyes on hiei.

"I'm going to get some water for yusuke, and get some more cream to put on his wounds." Nodding, Hiei turned his attention back to his sobbing friend, and kurama made his exit.

"I'm sorry Hiei. Your probably disgusted with me. A human crying all over you. I'm sorry that i'm just a worthless, pathetic, peice of-" A clawed hand came under yusuke's chin, making him look upwards into concerned and caring crimson eyes. 'Is he worried for me?' Was all he thought as there lips came closer and closer.

As there lips touched, and the kiss deepend, for the first time in what seemed like eternity, yusuke's thoughts weren't filled with keiko, or how his life was worthless. They were filled with warmth, comfort, and a firey passion that seemed to burn throughout his entire body.

'Maybe... maybe keiko wasn't the one I was supposed to make happy.'

TBC

A/N: So what do you think so far for my first Yu yu hakusho fic? I know where this is going, but i wanted to know if you reviewers wanted anything specific to happen in this fic? Just tell me in the reviews, and i'll do my best to make it fit into the plot.

I know i kinda pulled Yusuke out of character a bit, but i needed a big event to make him and Hiei close so I could start the good stuff. WINK WINK Don't worry he'll be back to his good ol' yusuke self in the up coming chapters. Don't forget to review people because...well...because i just wanna here from all of you. Bye bye for now


	2. Wondering path

A Firey Passion

Chapter 2: Wondering path

The afternoon sun shone brightly, chaseing away any shadows' s left by the early morning rays. Most people walked on the sidewalks at a brisk pace, all in hurry to arive at their destinations. Yusuke on the other hand walked at a much more slower pace, with a confused expression playing across his face. His chocolate brown eyes stared into nothingness as his legs took him to an unknown destination. Thoughts continued to play in his mind, mostly about last night and how keiko had broken up with him. Then more thoughts came into mind about how he was almost raped by jonney and his gang, and how he hadn't cared if they had killed him or not.

'Maybe..maybe keiko wasn't the one I was supposed to make happy.'

A small blush tinted his tanned cheeks, as his thoughts took him away from pain, and loneliness. To a certain spickey haired fire apparition know as Hiei, and a certain heated kiss they had shared. The blush continued to grow as the feeling hit him in waves, of the passion that had coursed through his entire being as their lips met.

'Hold it their yusuke, you're not gay. Never have been and probably never will be.' He told himself sternly. 'But then what was that feeling that had reached me when we kissed?' Shaking his head, his floppy ungelled hair flipping back in his eyes,yusuke tried to forget that morning.But was then greeted by a rather loud, and embarassing gurggled from his stomach.

"Maybe I should of taken up Kurama's offer on breakfast." He thought aloud, offering him some werid glances from the people walking pass him.

Sighing yet again, the slight breeze blew some raven dark strands out of his chocolate eyes, and the thoughts plauged his mind once again. He saw keiko's face, then johnny's, his own, and finally he saw Hiei's.

"What is wrong with me?" He barked out, causing more people to shuffle away from who they thought was an insane teenager. Yusuke just contineud walking along his path that would end up leading him to where ever his legs were taking him.

_Flashback_

The kiss was sudden to yusuke, and his thoughts were clouded over with an aching desire he had never felt before. He soon realized that the kiss was deepening and he wasn't objecting. Something pulled him closer towards the crimson eye'd demon.Yusuke thought that maybe he was vulnerable, after something such as horrible as keiko leaving him high and dry. Maybe Hiei was trying to take revenge on him, and make fun of him for this later.

The doubts collected, but soon drowned away into his hazed over mind. Yusuke couldn't keep things straight, and didn't even realize that Hiei had stopped kising him, until Kurama's voice reached through his blocade of emotions.

"Are you feeling better yusuke?" Came that calm, collected voice that he knew so well. Turing slightly, yusuke's chocolate eyes met emerald, and he gave a small nod. Kurama eye'd him suspiciously, but passed the bundle of clothes in his arms to the wounded detective.

"You can wear these for today, your clothes were completly ruined from last night." Yusuke visibaly flinched when he thought about last night, but decided to put it off. Plastering a fake goofy smile on his face, yusuke took the clothes from the concerned red head.

"Thanks Kurama. It's better then lookin' like a bum on the streets in these rags I got on." Pulling the white t-shirt over his head, yusuke gave him another smile. Looking about he saw Hiei sitting on the window sill, gazing out at the life outside in that bright world... 'A world...' Yusuke thought...'That he could no longer be apart of.'

Pulling on the dark jeans that fit snuggly around his hips, and ass, yusuke stood up properly and made a bee line for the door.

"Where do you think you're going detective?" Shivers crept up yusuke's spine, as he heard that cold voice. Turning ever so slightly to casually glance over his shoulder, Yusuke answered the question in his normal bad by voice.

"Gotta get home. Mum's probably drunk, and I gotta make sure she hasn't puked all over my stuff." Making another move for the door, this time kurama was the one to stop his escape.

"Why don't you atleast have something to eat first yusuke?" He knew that they were trying to take care of him. They would attempt to get information from him in the least harmful ways possible. But he couldn't live with this shame at the moment... it was just to overwhelming.

"No thanks kurama. I can hold off unil I get home. C-ya." Walking a little more swiftly then before, yusuke exited the house with a little to much enuthsiasm.

_End Flashback_

So now yusuke found himself amlessly strolling the streets. Weaving in and out of crowds as he continued to let his mind wonder off to painful memories.

"Hey watch it punk!" Yusuke accidently knocked into someone, causing them to lose their footing, and tumble to the ground. Gazing down at the man, he seemed some what familar but he couldn't quite put his foot on who it was.

Leaning down he helped the brunette teen back up to his feet. Still not being able to shake the idea that they had already met, yusuke ignored it and looked at the flaming teen.

"Sorry about that dude. I wasn't watching where Iwas going." Srugging yusuke was on his way once again, to no where. (A/N: in particular!... dodges the flying objects..sorry, i couldn't resist. ) The brunette teen glared into yusuke's back, then ran up and grabbed yusuke's arm. Yusuke skipped back on his feet as he lost his balance from the harsh tug to his left arm.

"You know what Urameshi (AN: If i spelt that wrong tell me plz!) just because you think your all hot, don't take your anger about keiko dumping you on everyone else!" The teen didn't even see the fist flying towards his face, but he sure felt it connect with his nose, and heard the resounding crack that told him it was broken.

"What the fuck?" Blood poured from the broken nose, and the brunette crumpled to the ground. Strangers eyes began to look on at the bleeding teen.

Yusuke stayed silent, his fist shook in fury, and his world changed from useless grays, to a crimson red in seconds. He wanted to see more then just the blood pouring out the strangers nose. He wanted to see cuts, bruises. He wanted to hear screams of agony, horror, and then a sickening silence.

"Yusuke you peice of shit! No wonder she dumped you, anger management much!" Yusuke kicked him in the stomach, and blood splatterd on the pavement. The crowd around them was silent, but voices soon could be heard from the outter part of it.

"What's going on here? Break it up. Police! Let us through." Not wanting to deal with more idiots, yusuke jumped clean over several people, and landed on the ground with a swift silence. Deciding not to stick around he ran off just as swiftly.

Punching a near by tree, yusuke unleashed his frustration on the poor plant. Another swift kick, and he had the strong plant falling to the ground.

"Why won't it leave?" The anger had blocked all senses from his heart and mind, so when a voice rang out behind him, it surprised him... but it did not show.

"I saw what you did yusuke, don't lose control , it's weak." Spining around, yusuke's furious chocolate brown eyes met Hiei's calm crimson ones. Resting his fist at his side, Yusuke tried to gain back some control.

"What do you want Hiei? If you're here to gloat about me losing my temper then you can piss off." He tried for calm and cool, but he got anger and upset in those words. Hiei didn't even move, he just continued on stareing at yusuke, the wind ruffling his long black coat.

1 minute, 2 minutes, then three minutes, and there was still nothing. No words, no smirks, just that unfaltering glare... it was really pissing yusuke off.

"Do you want something shorty, or are you just here as an on looker?" Turning away from the fire apparition, yusuke began walking away.

" Pathetic. You let that weak human get the better of you, and you acted like a normal, below average, thug." Stopping instantly in his walk, yusuke turned once more... and glared.

"Watch it Hiei, i'm not in the mood." It was what Hiei didn't say in this next moment, that had yusuke launching himself at the short fire demon, it was the shrug of the shoulders, and the smirk on his face. He dissmissed it so easily, as if yusuke was nothing but a bug on the road.

He was furious, and so it blinded his strategic abilities, and yusuke launched himself into battle with one of his closest freinds. Hiei dodged with ease, and moved around him, giving yusuke a kick in the back. Gaining back his balance, yusuke's chocolate eyes glanced around the forests surroundings, searching for the cloacked demon.

"Fuck off Hiei! I will take you down, and anyone else that pisses me off!" Powering up the rei gun, yusuke shot at one of the trees. Seeing a black blur shoot by him, he flipped to his right and kicked at Hiei's legs, causing the demon to tumble to the ground.

Moving swiftly, yusuke pined him to the cold ground by stradiling Hiei's waist, and holding his hands in his own.

"Leave me the hell alone Hiei. Thanks for last night, but I can take care of myself." Pushing himself off Hiei, yusuke began walking once more. Back to his wondering, and self pity. He just wanted to retreat into himself, and be left alone. He wanted peace and quiet... no... that was alie. He wanted warm arms, and a shoulder to cry on.

'What the fuck? A shoulder to cry on... yusuke Uramashi doesn't cry.' He thought, but in his heart, or what was left of it, he wanted to. But he had no one, not anymore.

He stopped. Let the wind rustle his hair, let the chill creep up his spine. He wanted the feeling of protection and warmth and confidence he had felt with Hiei. He wanted that fire to come to life, that he felt before. Turning he looked at Hiei, who stared just as equally back.

A blush crept up into his cheeks, as Hiei advanced on him. 'What the hell am I thinking. I don't swing that way, and neither does Hiei. I think...right?' Thoughts flew from his mind as the demon finally stopped a foot away, and a searing pain crashed through Yusuke's temple.

Yusuke saw Hiei holding his sheathed katana, and suspected that he was smacked with the end of it. Darkness engulfed his mind, but he felt himself being craddled against the demons chest, and he lost himself in contentment.

A/N: Okay everyone. Here was chapter 2, hope you all liked it. I had this on but they deleted it when I got to chapter 5 for some reason.

OH and **Koga's Hentai luver**, there will be a lemon, but it doesn't come for awhile now. So that's why i rated it 'R' because of the upcoming wonderfulness!

Thanks for the reviews everyone, they mean alot to me... and if you liked this chapter, review again! heh..heh..heh. The next chapter will be up later today or tomorrow. BYE


	3. BITE ME!

A Fiery Passion

Chapter3: Bite Me!

The throbbing just wouldn't go away. Even though he was wrapped in complete darkness, the pounding at his temples would not seize. It was a sign that he was waking up... and god did he ever NOT want to leave the darkness. The emptyness, how you felt utterly alone... no one to hurt, and no one to hurt you. It was wonderful.

But of course it wasn't going to stay that way.The throbbing drummed him completly awake, it was like a fuckin' band concert that just wouldn't end. Even though his eyes weren't open to reveal those chocolate orbs, yusuke was awake, and boy was he pissed.

Not only was it the band that just wouldn't stop inside his head, it was the fact the he now remebered just how he had acquired this new found drumming.

_Hiei. _

That bastard was going to get it, once he could atleast get his bearings together, and maybe stand... Hell as soon as his eyes were open. Deciding to leave the not so anymore sanctuary, yusuke opened his eyes... only to find more darkness.

Releasing a heavy sigh, he just stared into space as he waited for his eye sight to adjust to the darkness. As soon as he could begin to make out objects in the room, Yusuke took a long look around.

"Where the fuck am I?"

"Genkai's" Practically jumping out of his skin, Yusuke shot up, he wasn't expecting anyone to respond.The cool sheets that offered him some warmth fell revealing his bear chest. Yusuke knew that voice, and the band began again. Putting his hand to his temple, yusuke hissed these words through clenched teeth.

"Hiei, you bastard! What the fuck do you think you were doing?" Ready to stand up and defend his pride, yusuke glared into the dark coner he knew Hiei was lurking. But what infuriated him even more was the damn grunt Hiei always made, when he felt like the peson who was speaking wasn't dignfied enough to get an answer.

"Hn." SNAP... that was the sound of yusuke's patience, it had sky rocketed to the next solar system. Jumping up onto his feet, stumbling and wabbling a bit, yusuke lunged forward. Only to find himself colliding with a very solid object, the wall.

"Shit, SHIT!" Turning around furious, yusuke felt the wave of dizziness hit him like a tone of bricks. It was to bad the wall was behind him now... seeing that he was falling straight for the ground.

Hitting it with a solid thump, he just stayed there, spread out like nothing mattered. As if he didn't have a care in the world, the fact was... the damn throbbing was back full force, and to make everything worse, he was cold now.

Shivering slightly, yusuke practically welcomed the warm arms wrapping around his form. He was lifted off the ground, and for some reason he felt very safe in these arms. He didn't feel fragile or delicate, No, not yusuke Uramashi, he felt protected. And to him, at this moment, was all that mattered in the world.

"Baka, I had to hit you hard to knock you out. You're still sore, lay down, and stay down... at least untill you can stand properly." Not really listening to what Hiei had just said, yusuke just looked into the crimson orbs as he was being placed back on the matress.

There was someting drawing him to Hiei. Something that said 'your safe Yusuke, no need to worry.' It was something that he couldn't bare, he couldn't accept these feelings. Even though hiei had responded to them before, it was probably just out of pity.

"No."

It was only a whisper, but it was still heard. Something was burning in him, and he did what impulse was telling him to do. Yusuke leaned up slightly, and fluttered his lips over Hiei's. It was as if a butterfly had just grazed up against Hiei's lips.

_'What the hell am i doing? Hiei is going to kill me, he's going to hate me, pull away, pull away now yusuke.' _Hiei heard those thoughts, and just as yusuke began responding to them, Hiei pressed his lips harder up against the teen, in a demanding and passionate kiss. His tongue slid over the bottom of the spirit detectives lips, demanding entrance into the warm cave.

Hiei was accepted, and he took dominace immediately. Exploring every inch of the new terriotory, Hiei began to lean down, and was now straddling the teen. Hands began to roam, and as one sane thought broke through yusuke's mind, the moment was ruined.

_'What the fuck am I doing?' _Pulling back suddenly, fear radiated from yusuke's aura, not the fear of being hated, the fear of being rejected, the fear of being completly and utterly alone. The fear of being called a freak, because he had feelings for another male.

Of course Hiei Scowled, as he heard these thoughts coming from the only human he had ever respected, and from his potential lover.

"Why do you care? Why do you care what others think of you?"It was a simple question, but yusuke's mind went crazy searching for an answer.

"wha-what? I don't care, what..."Yusuke was silenced with a cold stare from Hiei. Sighing, and running a hand through his damp raven dark locks, yusuke looked away from Hiei's pericing gaze.

"I highly doubt that you are interested in a human like me Hiei--" He was silenced with a hard, lip brusing kiss. Hiei's fangs gazed across yusuke's tender lips, and he made his way down yusuke's lean neck.

"Does this," a small kiss was placed on yusuke's neck. "look like i'm not," another kiss. "Interested in you, yusuke." Yusuke was confused, he didn't know how to react to such a comment, none the less, Hiei continued.

"I've been interested for so long yusuke." Sitting up now, hiei's crimson eyes periced into yusuke's chocolate orbs. About to say something, yusuke opened his mouth, but aloud bang was rattling on the door.

"Get up you twit! You have training to go through, you don't lose control, you gain contol IDIOT!" Wanting to jump away from hiei as quickly as possible, incase Genkai decided to make an apperance in the room, yusuke began twisting his body.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hiei looked back down at the flustered yusuke, and smirked slightly. 'He's embarassed.' Was the only thought that lept into his mind. Hiei did not move, actually he did the complete opposite.

Placing his clawed hands on Yusuke's broad shoulders, Hiei steaded him, and leaned in closer. Their eye's locked, Yusuke shuddered as he felt the fabric of Hiei's dark cloak brush his bare chest. Hiei's warm breath grazed across Yusuke's ear as he spoke.

"Your mine Yusuke." With one swift movement Hiei clamped his mouth down on yusuke neck, and bit.

"SHIT! OWWWWWWW!" The fangs broke yusuke's skin, but soon he silenced. The pain had quickly turned to pleasure once Hiei had began lapping up the blood with his tongue.

As Quickly as it had happened, he was gone. Yusuke was in the room alone, chocolate eye's wide, and 100 completly aroused. A slight smirk played on his lips, and some very naughty thoughts sprang into mind.

"YUSUKE, I TOLD YOU 5 MINUTES AGO TO GET UP!" Springing to his feet, yusuke did just that, this time feeling the best he had ever felt, in a long time.

That Fire, That passion, was back... and it was directed at Hiei.

TBC

A/N: okay okay okay, i know i know. This was a short chapter but i had to get things moving along. Now that Hiei's feelings are out in the open, how the hell is Yusuke going to react? well when chapter 4 comes out, you'll know!

Anywho, that will be up soon, like later today or tomorrow at the latest, so you all don't have to wait very long! Don't forget to tell me what you think...SOOOOOOO review please!


	4. Getting Things Cleared Up

A Fiery Passion

Chapter 4: getting things cleared up

The old bat had been working Yusuke like a donkey, cleaning the temple, sweeping the million steps infront of her home, making him run 5 miles. Yusuke was currently working on his more resent assignment. . . gathering logs for the old hag.

Of course, he complained, and that only earned him a few more miles to run later on in the evening, so he had quickly learned to keep his mouth shut. The day went by rather fast though, and every so often he found himself touching the bite mark at the nape of his neck.

"What the hell was that all about?" Confussion of course engulfed his mind, and he felt to embarassed about being bitten by someone to even ask anyone about it. Yusuke had made sure to keep it hidden for awhile, at least untill his next chance meeting with the fire appirition himself to get everything cleared up.

Picking up another log, he piled it on and continued his thoughts. 'He said I was his. . . Holy shit, does that mean that we're going out, like a couple. . .' The logs lay in his arms, as all of his attention was residing on that one thought.

"Then what the hell does the bite mark mean?" He whispered out, not expecting to be answered.

"I thought you were smarter then that Yusuke, but I can't hold it to you, for you do not know the customes of demons do you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement, and that statment caused the logs tumbling out of yusuke's arms, and him spinning around searching for the owner of that deep, and sexy voice.

"Hiei, come down where I can see you!" A smirk played slightly across yusuke's lips, it was his turn to play this game. As requested Hiei appeared before him, his black cape flowing in the slight chilling breeze. His gravity defying hair rustling slightly, and his crimson eyes filled with. . . lust?

"What does the bite mark mean, and why the hell hasn't it faded yet Hiei?" Taking a steady step forward, Yusuke advanced, towering over the small fire demon. Hiei took no notice of this, he was not easily intimidated, and he knew Yusuke to long to even feel slightly intimidated by him. He spoke in his cool and level voice.

"It means your mine."

"Your what?" Another step closer, and a sigh from Hiei.

"Just that. Your mine, and no other demon is to lay their eyes on you. . . or i rip them out of their owners face." Hiei took a slight step backwards so as to see Yusuke's face, and continued. "It's the mark I place on my mate."

That caused Yusuke to faulter from his earlier plan, surprised chocolate eye's looked into bemused crimson orbs. His frim body was shaking slightly, and not because of the chill that crept into the small breeze. He took one step back, and Hiei took one forward.

"Mate... mate, your mate?" Was all he was able to stutter out.

"Well, my mate to be. The bond has not been complete, you have to bite me back in order for us to be true mates. The bite mark you have on you now only says that I have my eyes on you, and no other is to go for you." Hiei took another step forward, and was amused when Yusuke took another one back. The tables had turned, and Hiei was now the one in the persuit.

"oh... uh... well you see. Holy crap." His back pressed against the tree and Hiei still advancing, Yusuke flushed and began stumbling over his words. "Hiei, mates... i uh. I'm sot sure i'm cut out to be one, can we... can you stop, i can't think at the moment."

He smirked but continued his advance on the flustered boy. Leaning up, Hiei pulled down the collar of yusuke's t-shirt with a clawed hand, and ran his tongue across the bite mark.

Pleasure, true pleasure ran through out Yusuke's entire body causing his stuttering words to stop. His chocolate eyes slid closed, and he gasped in a shuddery breath of cool air. His lungs seemed to be on fire, and Hiei wasn't helping with the nips at his ear lob.

"I can give you all this and more Yusuke. You were meant to be mine, not someone elses."

Fresh wounds re-opened, and Yusuke pushed Hiei away. Did Keiko mean that little to him, that a few days later he could be practically making out with someone else? Was he being a jerk, and ass, a horrible person for doing what he was doing now? His eyes opened, and Yusuke stared Hiei down.

"Don't think that." It was a cmomand not a suggestion from Hiei, and Yusuke eyes turned cold.

"This is moving to fast for me Hiei. I'm not ready to be your mate." Turning away from him, Yusuke didn't see the scowl that replaced the once cheeky smirk. Concentrating, Hiei took a dip into Yusuke's thoughts.

'He's confused.' He thought. 'He beleives that he's being cruel to the person he once had feelings for. Idiot. But he will be my idiot.' Taking a step forward, Hiei placed his clawed hand on Yusuke's tence shoulder and spoke huskily in his ear.

"Alright, we'll play it your way for now. But Yusuke," Turning the detective around and biting on yusuke's lower lip he continued. "I wan't you, and I always get what I wan't."

He disappeared into the shadow's of the forest, with Yusuke taking in a ragged breath. He was alone and night was approaching, turning on his heel he picked up the logs in his shaking hands and walked back to genkai's.

Later

Genkai had Yusuke working breathless until well pass nightfall. When he found his way to his room you could have easily heard the curses and names he was calling his mentor.

None the less when he saw that beautiful puffed up, soft looking futon he could have cried rivers. Stripping down to his boxers, Yusuke threw himself into the wonderful world of comfort. His eyes closed, his thoughts turned into dreams and he fell into the blistful world of sleep.

In the early hours of the morning just before dawn Yusuke awoke. Something had roased him from slumber and he soon discoverd what. Around his waist was a well toned arm, as his eyes followed upwards, connected to that arm was a firm and well built chest. . . that belonged to none other then Hiei himself.

"Hiei you bastard. Get up." Keeping his voice down not wanting to wake genkai, Yusuke gave Hiei a rather hard shove in the chest. Only to be responded with his hand being swatted away. His temper rising quickly, Yusuke tried again and the same result occured.

"Hiei, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Snapped a rather peeved raven haired teen in another attempt to wake Hiei. Leaning over he placed his mouth close to the fire demons ears, remembering about how sensitive his hearing was. Fully intending to let at least let a small yell wake the demon up, he parted his lips.

It happend so swiftly... yusuke wasn't so sure how it really had happened. One minute he was plotting revenge and ready to yell in Hiei's ear, then the next he was flat on his back looking up at a fully awake Hiei, who was now stradling his waist. 'He likes this postition.' Was the first thought to run through his flustered mind.

"You shouldn't wake someone up in such a rude manor." Was all that was said as Hiei kissed and nipped at Yusuke's lips. His clawed hands roamed up and down Yusuke's well toned abs and chest, desiring to feel the detectives texture. He was very much pleased.

"Hiei." Was that a warning? Hiei looked down on his prisnor, and let out a smirk. Yusuke was fuming, not his normal angry, but absolutly furious.

"Did we not agree to take this slow?"

"What do you mean _detective,_" he said the last word like a husky growl. "this is slow." He was delighted when he saw Yusuke clench his jaw in frustration, the boy was irresistable when he was angry.

"You call waking up in my _bed_ without my permission, slow?" The anger was radiating off him, Hiei's smirk grew wider and he leaned in closer.

"Yep." It was so unlike Hiei to say such a slang kind of word, something tore through him and he leaned up and smashed his lips against Hiei's in a bruising, passionate kiss. Tongue's battled for diminance, and soon enough Hiei tore away form it, and placed his lips on the bite mark.

Whimpering as the pleasure tore through his body, Yusuke pouted slightly. "Cheater." he whispered and Hiei chuckled, leaning in once more for another kiss.

Gaining his bearings, Yusuke shoved Hiei off and stood up. Grining down at the slightly shocked Hiei. "I'm not going to let you get anything out of this yet, when i'm still angry with you."

Slithering up into a standing position beside Yusuke, Hiei wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed the tender spot behind his ear. With a sigh, Yusuke fought for a serious look.

"Still angry?"

"No. You win."

"I always win." With another sigh, Yusuke kissed Hiei once more.

"So it would seem." Turning a serious look on Hiei, Yusuke spoke again. "I'm serious Hiei, we need to take things slow."Yusuke blushed slightly. "All of this is kind of new to me." Nodding, Hiei turned away and walked towards the window.

"It will begin Slow, but Yusuke," Looking over his shoulder, he stared at the said teen, with lust very apparent in his gaze. "The pace will quicken all to soon." At that he left, and Yusuke dressed for the day. He was heading home today. . . if genkai didn't decide to drive him into the ground again.

Leaving the room, he had a feeling that today was going to be very eventfull.

TBC

A/N: I was having one of those updates were nothing seemed to be going right. the first time i wrote this chapter... my little sis deleted it. The second time i had it half done there was a storm and I hadn't saved when the power went out(it was at 2 am). Then the report cards came (thank god mine was good) but the anticipation got to me. OH WELL no more excuses, you have the chap... and i'm rather proud of it as well. It got things moving along.

Thanks for all the reviews, everyone is being so supportive! It brings tears to a girls eyes. sniffle sniffle

**Shadow Vampress**: I will re-post A Fiery Passion back on BUT not until the 28th, because along with deleting my fic...they also restricted my account, so i cannot post ANYTHING untill the 28th at 6 pm... IT'S A HORRIBLE WORLD! But i haven't given up! determind face, and shakes fist **I will live on!**


	5. Heat can drive a man crazy

A Fiery Passion

Chapter 5: Heat can drive a man crazy

It was a boiling and sweltering hot day. The sun was beating down on the ground so furiously that heat waves could be seen radiatiating off the side walk. Ice cream shops were busy, children were everywhere trying to cool down by playing water gun war with others, or swimming in a nice cool pool or lake. But Yusuke was walking upon the heat radiating sidewalk, determind to get home without having a heat stroke.

"You've got, to be kidding me." Were the only words that Yusuke could utter from his parched mouth. It felt as if he said anything else his tongue would shrivel up and shatter... maybe it would produce some liquid. Almost tempted to bite his tongue off and drink his own blood, Yusuke rid himself of his jacket that he had with him the other day, tieing it around his waist.

"Urameshi, HEY Urameshi!" Long time friend, Kuwabara, ran up to Yusuke's right side and punched Yusuke in the shoulder. "Didn't ya hear me callin'?"

He couldn't stop the glare that he gave Kuwabara... it was just that it was so hot, and Kuwabara didn't look at all effected by it.

"WHOA, sorry man, what's got you so ticked off?" Slouching forward a little, Yusuke couldn't help but say the next sentance with sarcasm.

"Ohh i dunno, maybe it's because it's so cool and breezy out, and i just hiked all the way from genkai's you IDIOT!" Wanting to storm off and hit something, Yusuke settled with lightly kicking a pebble across the sidewalk.

"Sorry Kuwabara, it's just this heat. It's really getting on my nerves." Kuwabara just chuckled, and eye'd Yusuke's sweating form with a mischevioous glint.

"What Uramehsi, is the sun cooking that tiny brain inside your thick skull?" He danced away mockingly as a rather large fist headed his way.

"Shut up Kuwabara! Don't piss me off right now, i'm not in the MOOD!" Jumping at his friend again, this time Yusuke was able to land his punch in the orange haired's gut. Walking away with a smirk plastered on his face, Yusuke then stopped dead in his tracks. The first slightest ray of hope for his survival hit him.

A small cool breeze.

"There is a god!" It ruffled Yusuke's ungelled raven black hair, and gave the teen a new hope. He marched on as if this was his final mission on earth.

"If your so hot, then why the hell don't you just go to the lake?" Sometimes... Kuwabara did use his tiny brain and come up with a smart idea. Liking the suggestion more and more as he thought of the cool water, how his body would not be totally sweltering anymore, and that the fact that the ice cream man usually hung out around there... it almost brought tears to a man's eyes.

Then another thought hit him.

"Why don't you and Kurama come along to..." Pausing for a moment, Yusuke let out a small sigh. It wouldn't be fare to invite one and not the other. Plus... he was sure that Hiei wouldn't try to pull anything infront of everyone...right? "And if we can find Hiei, we'll invite him along too."

Kuwabara caught up to to his buddy, all thoughts of revenge for that last punch flown right out his head (A/N:I was about to write tiny mind).

"Sure! We'll all be cooled down, I don't think either could resist such an offer in this weather." Another glare from Yusuke who was sweating like anything, and they both said their farewells.

Kuwabara was to go and get his stuff and meet them at the park, Yusuke was going to drop off at Kurama's house, invite him along, then drop by his own house to pick up his swimming trunks and towel.

"But how to get ahold of Hiei..." Yusuke pondered on this thought all the way to Kurama's house.

Ariving at the front door, Yusuke rang the doorbell and waited... and waited... and waited. Finally a scrambling could be heard from inside, and the door opened to reveal a very hot looking red head.

"Uh, Hey Kurama... You okay?" Yusuke looked on with curious brown eyes, and the green eye'd red head just shook his head.

"No, no. It's just the weather, it's so hot."

"Well call me your personal saviour Kurama. I'm here to invite you along to the lake with me, Kuwabara, and Hiei if we can find the guy." A light lit up in Kurama's green eyes, but his face kept the same polite deminor.

"Come in please Yusuke. I'll just gather my things." Kurama opened the door completly and gestured with hs hand for the detective to enter. Yusuke did so, and staggered slightly as a wave of heat hit him.

"Kurama, how you're not dead is beyond me." Kurama chuckled slightly.

"It is rather hot in here. I told myself I had to study today for my advanced mathamatics class, but I think a break is in order." Moving out of Yusuke's vision for a couple of minutes, Kurama soon returned with a towel, a pair of green swimming trunks (in which he was now wearing) and a white shirt over his torso.

"We just have to make a stop at my house and then we'll go off to the park and meet Kuwabara." Nodding, both teens left the house, and walked up the street in the direction of Yusuke's run down apartment.

Both of them chatted about nothing, untill the heat got to them so much that all talk was silenced, and all their will to survive was placed on walking.

"A little warm there detective?" Yusuke knew who's mocking voice that was immediately. To exhausted to turn his head in the slightest, His response was a grunt.

"Hello Hiei." That was Kurama. Usually he would have said a little more, but he too was just so damn hot.

"Kurama." Hiei walked slightly behind the two teens, as Yusuke spoke up slightly.

"Wanna come along to the lake?"

"And the purpose of me going to the lake would be what?" Yusuke turned around, almost stunned at how stupid the question was, when the real surprise stood before him.

Hiei stood as he normally did, dressed fully in black. His cloak hung still around him as there was yet a breeze to flow by and cool Yusuke and Kurama off. His scarf was wrapped around his neck and not a bead of persperation dripped on anywhere of the visible flesh.

"You, have got to be, shitting me!"

"Hn." Hiei obviously didn't think that that had deserved a response. But he eye'd Yusuke nonetheless. Yusuke's sweat soaked shirt was clinging to the teens rather well built torso, his pants hung low on his hips and were clinging to his muscled thighs and legs. Sweat trickled down his brow, and the raven locks were untamed today as they flopped around his chisled face.

Yusuke shifted nervously under Hiei's intense glare. Wasn't the heat intense enough, and now it was leaking into his cheeks causing him to blush. Not wanting kurama to get any idea's, Yusuke swiftly turned away and marched up to a building.

"Come to the lake or not, suit yourself. I'll be down in a second you two, so just wait by the building." Running in... or whatever came close to running cause he couldn't gather enough strength in his legs to do so, Yusuke threw himself into the building.

Kurama eye'd Hiei suspiciously.

"Is there anything going on between you two Hiei?" Kurama new there was, the scent of Hiei was lingering all over Yusuke.

"Yes fox. So stay away, he's mine." Hiei gave Kurama a meaningful glare, and the red head just chuckled.

"I thought so."

A few minutes later Yusuke came out of the building holding a white towel, wearing his black swimming trunks, and looking ready to just about collapse.

"Okay let's go. Kuwabara should be at the park just that way, and then we can go to the lake."

The group made there way down to the park, met up to a still-not-much-effected-by-the-heat Kuwabara, and made there way down to the lake.

"So close, so close. I would say race ya but--"

"RACE YA!" Kuwabara's rough voice cut off Yusuke's, and the orange haired teen flew pass the other's in his effort to beat everyone. Looking at each other quickly, they all broke into a run catching up to the buffoon quickly.

Breathing heavily, Yusuke noticed the pot hole a little to late and he planted his foot right in it. Gasping inwards, Yusuke closed his chocolate orbs waiting for the inpact. To his surprise strong arms hauled him up, and they set off at an incrediable speed. Opening his eye's, chocolate met crimson.

"I should of known." The demon sped pass Kuwabara, and soon enough Yusuke found himself high up in a tree by the lake.

"NO FAIR! You cheated!" Kurama broke through the tree's and Kuwabara's voice trailed after him. Kurama just looked up at the two and chucked once again.

Wanting to know what was so funny, the detective looked up at Hiei, who inturn had a mischevious glint in his eye.

Now, Yusuke is stubborn, but he sure as hell is not an idiot.

"Don't even think it Hiei. I swear to god ulmighty, I will rip your head off and feed it to YAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Hiei flung Yusuke over the side of the tree and he let out a loud curse just before the surface of the water broke his fall.

Gasping for air once he reached the surface, Yusuke swallowed more water as a splash over took him once more. Kurama's head popped up from the water with a glint in his emerald orbs.

Caughing and spluttering, Yusuke forced a few choice words out. "Idiot...bunch of...indicient...demon's...damn them...stupid playfullness." Looking up, he shook his fist up at the tree, ready to yell. Only to find the tree bare.

"What the hell?" Yusuke engulfed more water as he was dragged under by a pair of very strong hands. Once they released him, hebroke the surface, once again gasping for air.

"HAHAHAHA, Man you so got out smarted on that one!" Kuwabara bellowed from the bank of the lake. Glareing, and ready for revenge, Yusuke's eye's skimmed the surface of the water.

"I don't think so!" He swam towards dry land when he spotted a splotch of red and black under the water. Excitement bubbled up in his throat, and his feet hit ground. Jumping up in the water, Yusuke decided to make the last few yards a sprint.

That was of course untill he found himself in a headlock... by Kuwabara. Knowing that impending doom was upon him, Yusuke struggled.

"No fair, no fair. You can't ALL gang up on me!" A swift kick to Kuwabara's shin had him loose, turning around to continue his run, he came face to face with a shirtless Hiei.

"Eh heh heh heh. Hello Hiei...GAHHH!" Making an enormous splash, blinding Hiei momentarily. Yusuke used some of his demon powers to pick up his speed and he turned left to once again dash to the shore. Only to run headlong into a smiling Kurama.

"Why hello Yusuke." Was that just his nervousness, or did a flash of gold just glint in Kurama's emerald green eyes.

"Ummmm." Hiei's strong arms grabbed Yusuke from behind, and being very slippery, Yusuke couldn't get a hold on him to push the demon away.

"Now that we've got him what should we do?" Kuwabara strolled up to the group and smirked.

"I say we throw Urameshi from the tree again." Kurama shook his head.

"No no, that won't do. Hiei, any suggestions." The fire demon smirked slightly, and looked down at the detective in his arms. Crimson met chocolate, and his smirked widened at his would be mate's words.

"uh-oh"

(A/N: i was going to end it here... but i thought that would be a little to cruel)

/_Fox, distract the idiot over there. I'm going to let the detective meet my playful side./_

_/oh my, you certainly are serious about Yusuke aren't you. Just becareful, he lives by human morals, and humans find male/male relationships disgusting./_

_/hn./_

_/yes, yes. I'll take Kuwabara some where. no need to worry./_

The mind coversation over, Kurama turned to Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara! I think I heard the ice cream truck. Let's see if we can get some before he's all sold out." It was like a new purpose for life was given to Kuwabara, and he raced of without a second thought. A smiling Kurama trailing behind him.

"uh...Hiei. Mind putting me down?"

"Yes." Yusuke brows forrowed, and his jaws clenched together.

"Well I don't. So put me down, so i can atleast take off my soaking shirt and let it dry." Liking the idea of a shirtless Yusuke, Hiei did as the detective requested and placed him down in the water.

Standing up straighter, Yusuke pulled the wet, white shirt, over his torso and above his head. Hiei took hold of his hands still wrapped in the wet fabric and held them tight together. He leaned in and placed a kiss on Yusuke's neck, where the bite mark resided.

A shudder broke through his entire body, and the cool water seemed to get colder as it lapped around Yusuke's burning body. He was rather happy they chose a secluded part of the lake.

"Uh Hiei. Kurama," Yusuke gasped as Hiei nipped at his shoulder. " and Kuwabara might be back soon... so don't you think...uhhhhh.. "another groan. " we should... i think the heat's gotten to you Hiei."

Yes the heat sure had engulfed Hiei, but not the heat Yusuke was talking about. It was the heat and desire for the detective, that ripped through his body... and was slowly taking over.

OOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

A/N:

This chapter was inspired by the horrible heat and humidity i was experincing today! i serisouly felt all there pain because i was roasting in my house! You almost didn't have an authoress anymore! GASP, the horror of that ever happening is almost to much!

ANYWHO, THANK-YOU, for all the reviews! they truly do make this girl happy. The happier i am, the faster i update wink wink Just kidding, just kidding, the next chapter should be up in a day or so!

And those of you who have been waiting for the new chapters, it all begins in chapter 6! That means you SURY! i hope you are excited, because chapter 6 is my fav so far! BYE BYE, and thanks for all the reviews again!


	6. Some nice, and not so nice Surprises

Dedicated to my good Friend SURY! HEY GIRLIE, I told you i would do this!

A Fiery passion

Chapter 6: Some rather nice, and not so nice surprises.

He was wet, slippery, and totally turned on. His hands were also bound together with his very wet white shirt, and a rather sexy demon was nipping at his lower ear lob. Yep, Yusuke was pretty happy to be in his position right now. A groan escaped his lips, and he felt the demon smirk into his neck.

"Do you like this detective?" Came Hiei's husky voice. It sent a shiver right up Yusuke's spine, and he shuttered noticeibly. He tried to think, tried to say something, but all his concentration was focused on keeping his knee's from not giving out on him. Another groan escaped, and Hiei had his answer.

"I thought so. Let's see what else you like shall we?" Hiei let his clawed hands wander up and down the teens sides, feeling every muscle on the way. He ran them over Yusuke's hard and well toned abs, causing another shudder to erupt. He smirked, and with a devious glint in his crimson eye's, Hiei leaned in, and took his lovers hard nipple between his teeth.

Gasping, Yusuke snapped out of his hazy daze, and looked down at the shorter demon. It felt amazing, the small tug and pull had the pink bud hardening, he was becoming more and more aroused. Hiei moved over to it's twin, continuing his slow torture, while his hands roamed to Yusuke's rear. With a sharp squeze, It had the boy moving further into the demon's embrace.

Pushing his body right up against Yusuke, Hiei smirked even more as he felt his detective's arousal rub against him. Letting out a low growl, Hiei rubbed his up against Yusuke's, causing more friction between the two. Lustful crimson met shocked chocolate, and then the progress really began.

Yusuke, with a slight blush crossing over his cheeks, Hesitantly pulled his bound hands over Hiei's head and placed them on the fire demons shoulders. Almost experimently, testing to see if he was supposed to respond in such a maner, Yusuke glanced down at Hiei. Who inturn responded by nuzziling deeper into Yusuke's neck.

Breathing rather heavily, the detective let his wide calloused hands run up into the demons wet hair, loving the feeling of the silky raven locks intwining in his fingers. Hiei let the curious teen experiment with him, knowing that all to soon, Yusuke would find out who was going to be the dominating lover in their relationship.

Hiei did not play uke!

Wanting Yusuke to realize their roles, Hiei held tightly onto the boys arms, and devoured his mouth of all it's treasures. Not expecting the battle that awaited him.

Yusuke wasn't sure what made him fight Hiei's intruding tongue, but he had a feeling that if he wanted a say, that this would be the best way to do so. A low growl came rumbling from the small demon's chest, and Hiei put more force into the kiss.

Their tongue's both fought a vicious battle, and in the end Hiei grabbed a hold of Yusuke's fine ass once again, causing the ningen to yelp in surprise. Hiei took over, and smiled when he felt the boy submit to him... He hadn't cheated though.

"You cheated." Whined Yusuke. His chocolate eyes gazed deeply into Hiei's lustful crimson orbs. For a moment they both stood their, water lapping at their hips and thighs.

"I did no such thing." Not allowing the troublsome teen to respond, Hiei rubbed his hand against Yusuke's bulge in his wet swimming trunks. A gasp could be heard, and the teen rocked his hips against the source of his pleasures.

He wanted his shaft out, and his sensitvie skin being rubbed against Hiei's sweet touch. He wanted to be pleasured in a way that only the fire demon could do for him. He wanted Hiei, and he wanted him now.

Hiei knew that there was not going to be enough time for. . . more 'pleasurable things', but he could still treat his detective nonetheless. So his clawed hand reached down and tugged down Yusuke's trunks. He slowly, sensually, slid the fabric downwards untill all nine inches of the teens steal rod was free.

Hiei's crimson gaze did not faulter, but he was pleasently surprised by Yusuke's size. He stopped for a moment, just to continue to survey his mate to be's beauty.

He snapped out of his daze when he heard a deep, low moan. Smirking, Hiei slowly bent down in the water. When he was face to cock he let his tongue slip out and delicately touch the burning flesh, igniting more groans from the gorgeous teen.

Lapping up the dripping pre-cum, the fire demon opened his mouth and deep throated the erection to it's hilt. He felt a sharp tug on his head, and looked up. Yusuke had his eye's closed in ecstacy, his rough hands holding onto Hiei's raven coloured hair for balance.

The fire demon swallowed, causing the friction to make the teen waver.

"Hiei..ughhh..uhh..oh god." He was happy that he could make his detective speachless, but what he really wanted to hear, was Yusuke screaming his name as he reached his climax.

Massaging the erection with his tongue, Hiei pulled his mouth away some, and then slammed it back down, Yusuke's dark pubic hair tickling his nose slightly.

When he was about to repeat the process, he was slightly surprised when Yusuke was the one to slam his penis down Hiei's throat. With a glint in his eyes, the pace quickened. The demon's claws sinking into Yusuke's hips, as he tried to keep his balance while Yusuke was face fucking him.

"Hiei, god! Fuck, HIEI!" Knowing that Yusuke's climax was coming soon, Hiei slowed the pace down to torturous, gripping the detective's hips to stop him from thrusting.

"Hiei, nooo. Faster." Was the whimper that he heard. His response was a slight slap on his left thigh. Deep throating the teen once more, Hiei swallowed as hard as he could. Yusuke stopped, and with a gasping breath and yelled out Hiei's name.

"HIEI!" He came with a violent shudder, and the demon swallowed all of the steamy white substance, pulling away once he was finished milking the teen. Only to catch Yusuke moments later, as he fell from exhaustion.

"Holy shit. Hiei, that was, that was...incrediable." A thought then struck Yusuke as he looked down at Hiei's arousal, seeing that it was still large and certainly in swing.

'I have to give hiei a peice of this heaven back.' Reaching down, ready to atleast attempt to help Hiei, with this little..or BIG problem, voices soon fell upon his ears.

"Kuwabara! I think we should go back and see if the Ice cream man is still around."

"Kurama. You were hearing things, there was no ice cream man. Atleast not on this side of the lake!"

Both of the lovers stopped dead in their tracks. One fully aroused, and the other almost completly naked. Quickly snapping their gazes to the other, demon and detective both thought the same thing.

_'Oh SHIT!'_

Grabbing his trunks, Yusuke hauled them up covering his lower half. Hiei on the other hand, had a slightly bigger problem.

"Oh crap. Hiei... shit! I'm sorry man." Yusuke thought some of this was his fault, but Hiei quickly shook his head and took hold of his mate to be's chin.

"Don't think your off the hook yet, detective." Nipping at his ear lob, Hiei said in his sexiest voice. "I'll be _seeing_ you later." Pressing his lips against his swollen kissed lips, Hiei disappeared. Leaving a rather flustered Yusuke behind.

"Hey URAMESHI! Where the hells shorty?"

"uhh, he..umm.. he didn't like the water! So he left." 'Great Yusuke! You couldn't atleast think of a better excuse, jeeze.' He scolded himself.

"Okay, well I guess we better get going. Kurama here, took me on a wild goose chase. Jeeze, Kurama, I thought your demon hearing was better then that."

Yusuke could see the slight blsuh creep across Kurama's pale cheeks, as the demon sniffed the air around him. Yusuke's mouth dropped open slightly in a silent scream, when he realized what the red head was doing.

'He..he...he .he can smell US!' Green eye's stared at the shocked detective, and a chuckle broke pass his concentration.

"Sorry Yusuke."

'Sorry, what does he mean by sorry...unless.' Yusuke eyes widened even more, and he mentally cursed the fire demon. 'THAT, THAT, THAT sex feind! He set this up!' A small chuckle could be heard at the back of his thoughts, and the voice of the demon he was cursing spoke.

'Sex feind am I?' Blushing like crazy, Yusuke stormed out of the lake. Mumbling something about damn demons, and their friskyness.

OOOOoooo

Parting ways with the two red heads, Yusuke walked back to his apartment in pure ecstacy. It was no longer hot out, and he wasn't boiling down into a pile of goo.

"Nothing but a good day!" But of course, fate had to intervine and destroy his happy mood.

Yusukes gaze just happened to look on the otherside of the street, and caught sight of two brunettes walking hand in hand. A closer inspection prooved it to be, Keiko and the brunette guy he had almost pulverised a few days ago.

All thought left his mind, and pure hatred spread through out his entire being. The undeniable urge to kill tore through him, and he soon found himself running out into the busy street, not taking his surroundings into considertaion.

So when he heard the squeal of tires, and horn blast, he was snapped out of his angry thoughts... realizing he was in the middle of the road. A car heading straight towards him.

OOOOoooo

Hiei's crimson orbs snapped open, and he shot up in his tree a wave of terror scorching through his mind. All previous thoughts left him, all emotions flew out the window.

Concentrating on the bond that was forming between him and Yusuke, he pin-pointed his mate to be's postion and raced off after him. Something was wrong, and if it involved his mate, then it involved Hiei.

In a black blur, Hiei raced off into the direction he knew Yusuke to be, running faster then ever... his heart pumping and fear gripping at his gut.

He hoped for his mate's safety.

OOOOoooo

A/N: I AM SO SORRY! i just read over my oral lemony part... and i am utterly ashamed. This was my first shot at doing an oral lemon scene... and i think i failed miserably! CRIES

I wonder what my actualy lemon scene is going to be like... CRIES MORE I'M SORRY! I'll try so much harder the next time... i just gotta practice i guess.

I also updated this a little later then i usually do... for the simple fact that i am a little handicaped at the moment. I cut my thumb open with a knife this morning... and it hurts! so typing has been a little difficult! (I am the worst cook ever)

Well i hope you liked the chapter... tears... the shame will forever be with me. I'll try harder! THANK-YOU to all my reviewers! You are all my one true loves... BYE BYE


	7. A Little More Agressive

A Fiery Passion

Chapter 7: A Little more agressive.

The light was blinding, and the screeching of tires defening. Yusuke stood completly still in the middle of the traffic filled road, as the car hurtled down the street straight at his still body.

People were yelling, someone was screaming for him to get out of the way. Horns were blareing, but none of this regestered in the teens mind.

All thoughts of revenge, gone. All thoughts of confronting his ex, gone. All thoughts of surviving to the next day, gone. Only one person was on his mind, and it was the crimson eye'd demon, Hiei. His Friend, his partner, his lover. All he wanted was to be in the demons arms, and to be safe, just the two of them.

Everything slowed down in his sight, as the on coming car crept closer and closer to his still body. The terror that still ran through his mind, caused all of his limbs not to respond to his mental message. 'RUN!'. "MOVE! DO ANYTHING!' But they did none of them, and Yusuke was soon accepting his fate once again.

The car flashed before his eyes, before everything became a big blur of moving colours. He thought that he might have passed out before the car hit, or was in a state of shock. But once his panicing thoughts eased away slightly and when he didn't feel that car hitting him, Yusuke realized he was the one moving.

A calm feeling caressed his mind, easing the teen out of his panic state and back to reality. Yusuke then realized the spining colours stopped, and only red remaind... blood red.

"Hiei." Was the whisper that he uttered. Looking deeper into Hiei's crimson eyes, seeing fury, worry, concern, and... love?

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" The tone was calm, so calm and cold that it made Yusuke shiver mentally. Averting his eyes, he responded to Hiei with a sarcastic answer.

"I wasn't really thinking actually."

"Hn. I can see that." Then Hiei moved in closer to Yusuke, his eyes scanning the boys form in a search for any injuries. He could see none, but knew that the detectives pride was shot down a notch or two. Hiei let out a weary sigh, which caught Yusuke's attention immediately.

"Yusuke, tell me what happend." It was not a request, and Yusuke didn't have enough energy to argue at the moment.

"I saw Keiko.." That got Hiei's back up, and he had to supress theurge to growl. "... She was with some guy that I met the other day, and I guess I kinda lost it." He ran a hand through his raven hair, and continued. "I got so angry, and I just stopped thinking. All I wanted to do was to rip that guy to shreads." Hiei's eyes narrowed.

'He should forget about that Keiko. She was nothing. He has me now.' Wanting to prove his thoughts to the both of them, Hiei took hold of Yusuke's chin and kissed him. Pouring all of his emotions into it.

Once the two stopped, both were breathing heavily, and supressing the urges to jump the other. This of course caused Yusuke to take a look around, finding that the two were now on top of a building.

"Hiei. How the _hell,_ did you know that I was in danger?" Gatting a rather cheeky smirk form the demon, Yusuke listened as Hiei spoke in that husky voice of his.

"We have a mating bond, that is going to continue to grow. So I felt your terror through it, which caused me to get here and save your ass." Yusuke made a face at the demon, and stood up.

The sun was setting now, the red and golden hughs displayed across the sky as if a artist chose their perfect place. Hiei was happy to notice that the setting sun brought a light orange colour in his detectives hair, which went nicely with those deep chocolate eyes.

Hiei's thoughts ran away from him, as he began picturing the teen beneath him, writhering in pleasure, those chocolate eyes full with pure ecstacy. His naked body displayed perfectly against white sheets, ready and willing to be taken. So when Yusuke turned around and flashed his million dollar smile at the demon, it was no wonder Hiei slammed the teens body againsst one of the concret walls on the roof.

"You know Yusuke." He said in his sexy, deep voice. "You still owe me from earlier." He let out a teasing whimper, and nipped at Yusuke's collar bone. "I had to pleasure myself, to get rid of the arousal you gave me"

Picturing Hiei pleasuring himself, suddenly brought desire rolling throughYusuke's gut in waves. His cock twitched with anticipation.

"Is that so Hiei. How naughty of me." This time flipping Hiei up against the wall, Yusuke leaned in and attacked his lovers neck with total desire. It caused the demon to lose control for a moment, and let Yusuke take control.

Yusuke took advantage.

Tugging on the white scarf, he released it with little difficulty. Not removing his lips from Hiei's neck, Yusuke yanked the cloak up in a bunch, and threw it over the demons head. Yusuke marvelled at the body that stood before him.

It was a warrior's body, well trained, well built, just the sight of it was turning the detective on to no end. His pink tongue came out to moisten his dried lips, as he ran calloused hands over those lean muscles. Loving the feel of Hiei, and knowing that the demon was his.

"Mine." Was all the he whispered and placed more kisses along Hiei's neck, collar bone, soon trailing down his chest, ariving at the demons nipples. Yusuke nipped, bit, and then soothed with the pink muscle in his mouth. He let out a predatory growl when he felt Hiei shiver beneath him, and attacked the nipples twin with the same pleasurable torture.

Moving lower and lower, down to the demons waist, Yusuke unbuckled Hiei's many white belts with a little more difficulty then the scarf or cloak. But once the task was finished the reward was great.

Pulling down the black fabric, Hiei's erection popped out in all it's glory. Looking up into Crimson eyes, Yusuke smirked cheekily, and then ran his tongue over the tip, causing the fire demon to shudder.

Feeling that he lost some control over the situation, Hiei bucked his hips slightly, demanding to be taken fully. Yusuke was able to dodge, and continued to slide his tongue up and down Hiei's steal shaft. Growling, Hiei showed some fang and spoke.

"Take it now Yusuke, all of it." Another thrust, and Yusuke one again dodged. Frowning, Yusuke placed his hands on the demons hips, holding Hiei in place.

"No." Was his simple reply, and he nipped gently at the head of Hiei's cock. Causing a flash of plainful pleasure rolling through the demon. He grunted, as white stars danced across his vision.

'Who knew Yusuke was so good. Espechially with very little experince.' Was the one thought that ran through his head, untill pure ecstacy engulfed him. Yusuke was now rolling his tongue across the demons twin balls.

Smiling as shudder, after shudder ripped through his lovers body, Yusuke finally gave in and engulfed Hiei's erection down to the hilt with one swift motion. Precum dripped down his throat, and Yusuke adjusted slighty so not to choke on Hiei's manhood.

Bobbing his head up and down, and still holding Hiei in place, Yusuke moved quicker for the demon. Wanting to bring on as much pleasure as Hiei had done for him. Smirking as another moan reached his ears, Yusuke swallowed with all his might, casuing more friction to rub agains Hiei's erection. His own arousal bulding in his pants, weeping for attention.

Knowing the demon was going to cum soon, he ignored his own needs, andYusuke swallowed once again.He began humming, causing the walls of his throat to vibrate against Hiei's cock, and more pleaure to ripped through the demon.

"Yusuke." Was the growl that tore through the air as Hiei came into Yusuke mouth. Milking the demon for all he was worth, Yusuke pulled away stood up slowly. Making sure to keep a hold of his lover, Hiei looked as if he was about to collapse.

"So? Did you enjoy?" He couldn't help but smile at Hiei when the demon glared up at him. Hiei then leaned up and licked a side of the detective's mouth and smirked.

"I love the taste of me on you." They kissed once again, the same passion coursing through both of them, and sat down on the cement floor of the roof. Yusuke smirking with content.

But Hiei was not an idiot. He knew that Yusuke was attempting to hide his erection, not wanting to take an more pleasure for the day. The emtions that flew through their bond washed over him. Yusuke's erection was beyond painful, and he knew the teen wanted release.

Deciding to show Yusuke more, Hiei began his advance before a bang came across the roof top, and the demon saw the door to get to the roof open.

Growling at the fact that whenever he wanted to show Yusuke more, he was interupted. Hiei snatched his shocked lover up in his arms, and disappeared into the night.

OOOOOooooo

A/N: Okay... maybe not the best chapter... but it got things moving along. I had a request for Yusuke to be more dominante... and i was wondering if i should keep that up.. or stick with Hiei being seme? tell me please.

Another thing I would like to say is that I will not be updating for the next week. I know it's horrible, but i am going away on vacation and i wont have the chance to even start chapter 8... okay maybe i'll start 8 today, but it wont be up tell next week. SORRY!

OHHH, and for all those reviewers who complimented on my oral scene... I LOVE YOU! But it wont be just oral... later on. YES that's right, i've got the courage to began the lemons!

Since i wont be updateing for a bit.. i decided to give you a little preview for the next chapter. If you don't want to read it... then skip it.. and review

OOoo Preview for chapter 8 ooOO

The bell rang signalling the end of the day. Freedom was in his grasp, and Yusuke jumped up and out of his chair like a bullet. He ran through the halls, not even bothering to stop at his locker to pick up the books that he would need for his homework.

He was free, and all the little mishaps of the day were forgotten. The only thing on his mind being to get out of this prison for teenagers, and maybe head over to the arcade. Completly ignoring his surroundings, Yusuke charged across the school lawn, heading straight for the gates.

Shocked out his stuper as he ran head long into a solid form, Yusuke tumbled to the ground. Ready to bark at the person he had ran into, the detective looked up, meeting Hiei's steady gaze straight on.

"Oh. Hiei. What are you doing here?" The demon turned his back on Yusuke, and grunted.

"Hn, to walk you hom--" Hiei was cut off at the sound of a ningen yelling at his detective for something.

"URAMESHII! You better not of forgoteen about our fight! Get your ass back here you little pussy." Yusuke stood up off the ground, and turned to come face to face with Toki. The bastard who had pissed him off earlier. Ready to start yelling back at the idiot, Yusuke's chocolate eye's widened when Hiei stepped infront if him.

"Get lost." Was Hiei's cold remark.

"Urameshii, who's shorty here?" Ready for a fight, Yusuke's mouth dropped open when he heard Hiei's response to toki.

"He's **my** boyfriend."

OOoo End of Preview ooOO


	8. Spoken Words

A Fiery Passion

Chapter 8: Spoken words

Hiei leaned against the rough bark of the old oak tree in a secluded part of the park. His crimson, almond shapped eyes were closed for the moment, but he certainly was not sleeping. His mind was racing, thoughts going a mile a minute, and it looked as if they would not seize for some time to come.

Most of his thoughts were on Yusuke, who he had left sleeping at his home after the detective had fallen into slumber in his arms. It was now dawn, and Hiei's thoughts couldn't seem to stray from that topic. He wanted to show the teen more to what he was, he wanted to be with him. The detective never realized this, but Yusuke always brought a calm, and care free aura when he was around.

It soothed Hiei. But of course, he would never admit that aloud to anyone. Ever.

He wondered what his detective was doing at this moment. He pictured the teen, his hair ruffled, ungelled, his shirtless body stretching like a cat a large yawn playing on his lips. Hiei's thoughts quickly turned to what he would like to DO to that shirtless body.

A craving, no desire, began to course though out his being. Begging, pleading, to be touched by Yusuke's strong hands. Wanting and willing, to feel their flesh rubbing against each other, both screaming each others name as they climaxed.

He wanted Yusuke writhering, and breathing heavily beneath him. His gorgeous chocolate eyes half dazed, and full of passion and pleasure. He wanted their breaths to mold as one when he took the teen's mouth in a passionete kiss.

He had so many wants and needs that only Yusuke could fill, but the teen was not quite ready to fullfill those needs to it's full yet.

'Yusuke is still uncertain on how to react in those situations.' A thought fluttering into the fire demons mind, caused the demon to stand swiftly.

'I'll do what the humans do... i'll court Yusuke... what is it that humans say... date Yusuke, he'll be my boyfriend.' A devious smirk spreading across the usually emotionless face, he was off. To where, only Hiei knew.

OOOOoooo

Yusuke was sitting at his desk, hearing the teacher go on and on about something called the pythageron therom, but not really listening. His mind was elsewhere.

'What the hell would I have done if the situation on the roof had gone any further...?' A small blush crept into his cheeks, and he made sure his face was hidden from view of the other students who sat around him.

'It's totally official that i'm gay... God, that sounds so fucking werid. Yusuke Urameshi, notorious fighter, saviour of the three releams, Spirit Detective, Defeater of demons, Homosexual.' Shaking his head viciously trying to get rid of that thought, Yusuke's eye's glanced out the window.

"What the fuck, HIEI!" He stood and pressed his face against the glass window. Hiei leaned over one of the branches, made eye contact, winked, and then dissapeared before Yusuke's eyes.

'What the fuck! He winked at me...what the hell is he doing here?' His thoughts were interupted when he heard a throat clearing rather loudly, right behind him. Turning he came face to face with his teacher.

"Urameshi, if you are not going to make an effort in the classrooom, and continue to disrupt when I am teaching, you can march yourself out into the hall and stay there until class is over." She pointed harshly to the door.

Yusuke walked out, unfazed by what had just occurred.

"What is that little fire demon up to?" He leaned cassually against the wall, his green unifrom rinkled from him not washing it the night before and finding it on his floor this morning. His chocolate eyes glanced up and down the hall.

"The hell with this!" Yusuke strolled over to the other side of the hall, not caring for what ever trouble he would get into for leaving the hall, and walked up the stairs to his favourite spot on school grounds. The roof.

Sensing Hiei's presence behind the door, Yusuke pushed it open with a little more force then neccessary and glared at Hiei's small form.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Hn." A smirk played on the demons face, and he walked towards Yusuke, putting a little more sway in his hips then he normally would. His plan worked, and he found the teens chocolate orbs fixed on his hips. Loving the way Yusuke was drolling over him, Hiei decided to pick the pace up a little more and have a bit more fun.

"Like what you see Yusuke?" It came out low and sexy, causing Yusuke to snap his gaze back up to Hiei's eye level. The demon was moving closer and closer, causing Yusuke to fumble over his words, and become flustered.

"Uh, well ya of course. I mean... what the...good god!" Hiei had just rubbed up against him. Loving the sounds his detective was making, Hiei backed away from Yusuke and looked deep into the hazed over orbs.

"I'm going to prolong your torture, and wait until your ningen school is over. Think you can last that long?" Yusuke let out a low whimper, which didn't go unnoticed by Hiei, and nodded his head.

In a flash Hiei was against Yusuke once again, His lips pressed harshly against the teens. His tongue moving over the teens lips, begging for entrance. Yusuke complied, and their tongues made sweet love, dancing with the other. Heat roared through both their bodies, both guys turned on.

A sharp bell rang, ending their little... get together.

"See you later... Koibito." Yusuke's eyes snapped open, his mouth hanging open slightly, and Hiei once again dissappered before him.

"What the fuck?"

OOOOoooo

Walking in a daze down the many halls, Yusuke didn't even notice the big man heading straight at him. So of course fate had it that the two would run into each other. Yusuke was totally out of it, so he fell to the ground, and the man before him had slumped up agaisnt a set of lockers. He turned his head sharply at the boy on the floor, and an evil glint flashed in his dark eyes.

"Look it's Urameshi, on his ass. Gunna cry tough guy?" The older teen stood to his full height and glared down at Yusuke, who was now rising off the floor brushing dirt off of his uniform. A hand grabbed his slicked back hair, and forced him to gaze up into cold and uncaring eyes.

"Your a bitch Urameshi. You're gunna get fucked up the ass, you good for nothing---" The man didn't get to finish, Yusuke's iron fist smashed into the mans stomach, causing the bastard to stumble back, the air out of his lungs.

Yusuke stood over him, his fist still clenched. His furious chocolate eyes glareing down at the man in utter disgust. He heard a teacher heading down their way yelling something at the two. Yusuke spoke to the asshole.

"Listen Toki. If i'm a bitch that just took you out, then you gotta be someones man whore. Wanna fight, let's do it after school, and we'll see who's the bitch." Kicking the guy Toki in the stomach, Yusuke walked away. Ignoring the shrill screams comming from some teacher.

Yusuke was now rather hungry, jingling his hands in his pockets and after hearing no sound of any money, He decided to hunt down his good old buddy kuwabara.

Walking swifly to the outside tables, Yusuke saw the one person he never wanted to see. Keiko was walking hand in hand with the bastard again. She was laughing, he was smiling, and Yusuke was ready to kick some ass.

"Dimwit, you don't lose control, you gain control. Forget what happened, the past can't be changed, but the future is always in motion. The past can be painful, but the future holds hopes. So pick your lazy ass off the floor and continue your training." It was a lecture genkai had given him awhile back, and it rung clear in his ears right now.

Keiko gazed over and stopped dead in her tracks, soft brown met hardened chocolate. A frown graced her lips, and Yusuke scowled coldly at her. Then turned on his heel, and walked away.

Angry, and practically foaming at the mouth, Yusuke's mind quickly flashed the picture of Hiei winking at him before his eyes... the anger left, the hatred gone, the feeling of loneliness departed... and all that was left was a deep desire to see his demon again...

'Wait a sec...My demon?'

OOOOoooo

The bell rang signalling the end of the day. Freedom was in his grasp, and Yusuke jumped up and out of his chair like a bullet. He ran through the halls, not even bothering to stop at his locker to pick up the books that he would need for his homework.

He was free, and all the little mishaps of the day were forgotten. The only thing on his mind being to get out of this prison for teenagers, and maybe head over to the arcade. Completly ignoring his surroundings, Yusuke charged across the school lawn, heading straight for the gates.

Shocked out his stuper as he ran head long into a solid form, Yusuke tumbled to the ground. Ready to bark at the person he had ran into, the detective looked up, meeting Hiei's steady gaze straight on.

"Oh. Hiei. What are you doing here?" The demon turned his back on Yusuke, and grunted.

"Hn, to walk you hom--" Hiei was cut off at the sound of a ningen yelling at his detective for something.

"URAMESHII! You better not of forgotten about our fight! Get your ass back here you little pussy." Yusuke stood up off the ground, and turned to come face to face with Toki. The bastard who had pissed him off earlier. Ready to start yelling back at the idiot, Yusuke's chocolate eye's widened when Hiei stepped infront if him.

"Get lost." Was Hiei's cold remark.

"Urameshii, who's shorty here?" Ready for a fight." Yusuke's mouth dropped open when he heard Hiei's response to Toki.

"He's **my** boyfriend."

OOOOoooo

A/N: MWAHAHAHA, i am totally evil. backs away from the angry reviewers okay, okay, gomen, gomen. I know a lot of you are probably a little angry right now...looks back at the reviewers and shivers... but at least i got some up for ya right...? right?

I would like to point out right now, that i am keeping Hiei as Seme and Yusuke as uke. I will occasionally let Yusuke show some dimonace in their relationship...(but he wont be completly uke)

Sorry it took me so long to update! But you forgive me... i know you do!


	9. Shock, Emotion of the Day

A Fiery Passion

Chapter 9: Shock, emotion of the day

Total shock. Not the kind of stunned shock, or normal shock when one is pleasently surprised... and oh it certainly was not a pleasent shock. Hearing those words uttered from Hiei's lips brought on a new wave of emotions... shock certainly being at the top of that list. Followed by embarssment, affection, and absolute fury. The words once agian rang in his ears.

"He's my bofriend."

Yusuke's chocolate gaze snapped over to the person his...boyfriend?... had uttered those words to. Seeing that the shock had not only hit himself... but the bastard toki not 6 feet away.

Soon the taller teens gaze fell on Yusuke, and the corners of his mouth twitched into a knowing smile. Then soon full out laughter could be heard rolling across the school grounds

"BAHAHAHAHA, HOLY SHIT! The great Urameshi... GAY! This is too good." Toki was clutching his stomach now, in some ill attempt to seize the laughter that continued to burst from him.

Feeling his jaw clench, Yusuke wasn't sure if it was the insult that caused him to become furious. Or the fact that Hiei had said such a thing... in front of the enemy. Ready to just beat the crap out of the older guy, Yusuke found himself shocked once again, when Hiei was the one to step forward.

"Is their a problem?" His tone was icy, and the detective knew that an ass kicking was in store. Toki seemed to be oblivious to this, and continued to speak through his laughter.

"Good god Urameshi," Toki had completly ignored Hiei. "You could of atleast pick a guy with a little more height... I mean how the hell you--" Of course, Toki was cut off by a fist connecting with his gut.

The teen grunted, and turned his black gaze towards the small demon standing before him. Fury eteched into every visible feature across Hiei's face. The demon cracked his knuckles and made an advance upon the human.

"You want a fight? You got it." Straightening himself, Toki made a fist and charged towards the smaller of the two. Anger coming off him in waves, and he swung his very large fist right at Hiei's face. Feeling it connect with a solid form, a smirk broke out on his lips.

But the solid form he had hit had not moved... and soon something was crushing his own fist. Looking up sharply, dark eye's blazzing, Toki found that his fist was being held in a bone curshing grip.

"What the fuck?" Toki's arm was flung upward, leaving his mid-section wide open, and unprotected. Hiei attacked with severel swift movements, sending the hidious teen flying back a few feet.

Eye's wide, Toki covered his mouth and began coughing in an attempt to regain his breath. Looking down on his hand, red splotches speckled across the light colour'd skin.

Looking up, he saw the short guy walk away and back towards Urameshi, who he noticed, his left eye was twitching... and his mouth open slighty.

Thinking that Urameshi was shocked because he was beaten by a shrimp, Toki got up and ran away swiftly. 'Just you wait Urameshi, you're not off the hook left.' Toki's mind bagan working over time as he made his hasty retreat.

Yusuke glanced back at Hiei who was now standing beside him, facing the oppisite way in which Toki had run. Shock once again was written across his features, but it was not for the fact that Hiei had beaten Toki.

'It's that fact that he beat Toki... For ME.'

"Hn. Baka. Of course I did. Did you think I would let that baffoon sputter idiotic words about you out of his mouth." Now used to the fact that Hiei coudl read his mind easily. Yusuke's expression softened slightly, and a smile tugged at his lips. Moving ever so slowly towards Hiei, Yusuke let his chocolate eyes wonder around to see if anyone was watching.

Satisfied that no one was looking at the two fighters, the boy moved his hands and rested them on the smaller demons shoulders. Leaning in he blew gently on Hiei's sensitive ears, and then kissed the demons cheek. With a wiry smile now on his lips, and a mischevious glint in his eye, Yusuke leaned back and slapped Hiei on the back.

"Don't think i've forgotten about you embarassing me... Koi." That last word was said hesitently, but Hiei had no time to look into Yusuke's eyes when the boy had said the word he had wanted to hear. For Yusuke was already running away from him, calling form over his shoulder.

"Come on CHIBI!" A blush ripped its way across the fire demons face, and his crimson eyes widened in utter horror. How the hell a cheeky comment from Yusuke could ignite such emotion from him he did not know, all he knew was that right now... he had to go and catch His Yusuke.

OOOOoooo

Yusuke ran around a corner, thrill was creeping up his spine and bubbling in his throat in a cry of happiness. He could feel Hiei catching up to him, and he loved the idea of the sexy fire demon with his husky voice catching up and whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

Running at full speed now, Yusuke made another sharp turn and ran into a rather large crowd on one of the main street sidewalks. Smirking at his brilliance, Yusuke took a moment to catch a breather and ran at a much more slower pace.

He could feel the crimson eyes following his every move. Glancing up at a tall building he saw Hiei, standing with his cloak waving in the wind. He beamed up at the demon, gave a salute, and ran off in the opposite direction.

He could just see the excitement in the fire demons crimson eyes, feel the prediatory instinct roll through Hiei's gut. Laughing out right this time, he gave a whoop and was off and pacing.

Breaking away from the crowd Yusuke made a dash through the alley way that connected with another sidewalk. Hoping atleast he could make is pass here he would be home free... and he would have won this little game.

But he should of known, Hiei doesn't lose to anyone.

For the first time in his life, the teen was pounced on by a very sexy demon. He fell on to his stomach, the weight of Hiei causeing him to go off balance and tumble to the ground.

The fire demon did not remove himself after he had tackled the younger, instead he leaned in and spoke with that expert husky voice, beyond good for a phone sex operator. (A/N: THANKS THELLY!)

"Now that i've caught you, what's my prize?" Excitment and desire ran up Yusuke's spine, and he leaned up and turned his head slgihtly to gaze into scarlet eyes.

"Well... I guess that would be me, now wouldn't it?" Ecstatic at the thought of what he could finally do to Yusuke. Hiei almost ripped apart the person who spoke these next words.

"Hiei, what the hell are you doing to Yusuke?"

OOOOoooo

A/N: (Waits for the Giant marshmellow peeps bunny of doom, and The Rabid, Radioactive Squirrel to pass by before she gets out of the bushes) ...OKay... i've had strange people being sicked on me all day so I updated immediatly. Even though it is a short chapter...heh...heh... but you all still love me nonetheless right?...RIGHT?

This chapter kicked my ass! I have three chapters of chapter 9... all in which end completly different. ANYWHO, hope you all liked this chapter and the way it turned out.

ooooooooOOOOOOOOO To thou reviwers, who are my inspiration! OOOOOOooooooo

Taikai no za kokoro: Sorry for the later then normal update. I hate being a meanie... but once again i will be one after this chapter. Cliffies are evil... but sometimes a girl just has to be evil.

Abi: I posted as soon as i could...I hope i'm forgiven again for the cliffie! heh..heh... Thanks for the review! it was wonderful! I could see Hiei winking as well.. it made me swoon and i wanted to add something with a little flavor in the fic. So i came up with the wink!

Demonhiei'sgirl: Well i'm happy that you stayed up that late to even glance at my fic! heh...heh.. Sorry for the..little late update... thanks for the review!

AnonGirl88: I updated as soon as i could! i could not resist the puppy dog eyes... They kill me! --;; I swear if someone wanted someone murdered, give me the puppy dog eyes and i'm like... "How do you want it done?" LOl, thanks for the review!

Cradle2thegrave: (peeks around fo the Giant marshmellow Peeps Bunny of Doom)... You were certainly one of the people that had me updating as soon as i could! Drawing on other peoples faces is great! BAHAHAHA, as long as it's not done to me. heh..heh..

loves-winged-dark-angel: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you found it so cute. I was swinging in that direction! Hope you liked this chapter!

Hyperdude: I'm gadl AFP has some uniqueness to it! i always thought as Hiei as a very demanding, possesive, and dominate guy... so it just made sense for me to mae Yusuke uke. Thanks for the review!

Kit-Kit: It's up, it's up. Don't curse me! I'm glad you like AFP... maybe not enough for you to curse me... but hey, i've used my share of threats as well to get people updateing!..heh..heh... they usually involve a knife... and an innocent whistle.

Rujotoshi: Thanks for the review: and you were certainly right on the latter part. I wanted this experince to bring the two a little closer... and i beleive.. i am a genius! LOL, HAHA NO! thanks for the review, thanks for the support!

Touya-no-Kogakure: (shudders from the excited yelling)... it's UP UP UP I TELL YOU! do not sick the squirel on me. GAHHHHHH! i know i'm evil... and i am evil in this chapter to... SORRY i couldn't resist!

Foxy-comic-death: I'm glad you like it ! I used to be the laziest person in updateing... but i got whipped into shape... thanks to a few certain reviewers..heh..heh...

MidngihtWolfOfDeath: LOl, i'm glad you like it! I did finally get the two together... but they still have a few trials to get through. I'm also already planing the sequel for AFP. I'm glad you thoght it was cute. Cause FLUFF IS JUST WONDERFUL!

YaoiPrincessSerena: I obey those who command! I acutally had several idea's for this chapter... but that one just seemed to fit the best! I hope you liked the chapter!

Thelly: I loved the phone operator part you said in the review... so i had to use it! Cause your so RIGHT! i was thinking about it... and OH MY GOD! I just got an idea for another fic,..heh...heh... there's another project on my hands. (sigh) ANYWHO thanks for the review! Hope you liked the chapter... your review as the most energetic by far! IT WAS GREAT!

Altarofwishes: i don't really understand your review. Do you not like my fic? I'm always open for suggestions to make it better.

Nekomiu: (blushes) i'm glad you think i'm doing such a great job! thanks for the review, and i hope this chapter meets up to your standards!

Sury: the best for last! I love your reviews, and i am so happy that you liked the fic! Everychapter, i wait for your review! LOL. I hope your fics are going well as well! Thanks for the reviews!


	10. Worries worked out

THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT! I'M SORRY!

A Fiery Passion

Chapter 10: Worries worked out.

"Hiei, what the hell are you doing to Yusuke?" The very familar voice rang out, stopping the couple from continuing there pleasurable touches. Both crimson and chocolate orbs looked up to stare in the hidious face of Kuwabara. The human was standing his mouth agap slightly, and his eyes glazed over as if deep in thought. Neither Yusuke nor Hiei were able to move.

"Ku-Kuwabara?" Was the squeak that emanated from Yusuke. Hiei looked down at his mate to be in concern, swearing that if Kuwabara said anything to hurt Yusuke, he would personally rip the carrot top to shreads.Snapping out if his daze, Kuwabara continue'd his questioning.

"Again, what are you doing to Yusuke?" Kuwabara could tell that the demon was not hurting his long time friend, and even though many thought he did not have the smarts, the fact was Kuwabara had a good head on his shouders. Something was going on between these two and after he heard the little rumur that was going around the school this afternoon, he had to get to the bottom of it.

Hiei being the first to snap to his senses, climbed off of the raven haired teen and helped him up to his feet. Yusuke never broke eye contact with Kuwabara, as horrible thoughts rolled around in his head.

'What if I tell Kuwabara and he rejects me? Calling me a freak, never wanting to speak to me again. Then he goes off and tells everyone i'm gay?' Yusuke's pulse quickend and he began to feel a little dizzy.It felt like the butterflies in his stomach were having a fluttering war with the other. Hiei's hand reached out and took hold of the detectives colloused one, in a comforting gesture of reasurance. It helped him so much.

"Yusuke is my Boyfriend." Hearing those word again brought a wave of happiness crash down on the teen. Yusuke knew then that everything was going to be fine. He had Hiei... and Hiei had him.

"W-w-w-w-WHAT?" Kuwabara screeched out throwing his hands up in the air for dramtic effect. Yusuke flinched and moved further into Hiei's side. Hiei clenched the teens hand harder, a small growl bubbling up from deep within the demons chest.

"That was totally unexpected. I mean, sure I thought you and Hiei were good friends and that you were really close. But going out, as in dating? I never thought I would hear that one. I guess the rumers at school were true." A gasp came from Yusuke, but Kuwabara continued. "How long have the two of you been going out?"

"Not long." Kuwabara accepted that answer, but his face turned serious.

"You know you could've told me Urameshi. I mean jeeze man, i'm your best buddy you don't need to keep something like this from me." Yusuke was hit with a pang of guilt. He knew he could trust kuwabara, he knew that his buddy wouldn't turn on him. So he felt utterly ashamed that he had even thought such a thing.

Letting go of Hiei's hand, the detective stood tall and walked towards Kuwabara. He walked straight towards his best friend, and Kuwabara felt like this was going to be another one of those bonding moments.

That was until Yusuke's fist came up and collided hard with the Carrot tops stomach. Kuwabara dubbled over slightly, and took a step back. He coughed slightly and then roared out at who he thought was his best friend.

"YUSUKE you ASSHOLE! What the fuck was that for?" Kuwabara stood up and then ramed his own fist into Yusuke's gut. The stronger teen just grunted and with lightening fast reflexes grabbed a hold of kuwabara's arm and flipped him around. Pinning Kuwabara's arm in a very awkawrd position.

Sighing, Hiei looked on the scene with bored eyes. The two teens were now rolling around on the ground trying to cause as much damage as they could to the other. Both were laughing, and thowing insults at the other. For once, Hiei was releaved to see the two squabling idiots fighting with the other. That was of course until their scuffle came to close to Hiei and they ended up plowing the smaller demon over.

Not even noticing what the two had done to Hiei. The fire demon blinked a few times in confusion as to how he had ended up on the ground. Jumping to his feet quickly, searching if anyone had seen the devistating and degrading incident that had happened to him, Hiei let out a farrel growl.

He moved to the two and side stepped a fist the was heading for Yusuke, he grabbed both of them by their heads and smashed the two together.

"OWWWWWW!" Yusuke screeched, as he wobbled backwards holding onto his now beyond painful forhead, Kuwabara doing the same thing.

"What the hell was that for Hiei?" Feeling slightly dizzy Yusuke moved further backwards in hopes to find a good sturdy wall.

All he got for his loud question, was a grunt from the founder of this new pain. Ready to hurl a new set of curses and insults this time directed at Hiei, Yusuke let out a small squeak when he found himself slung over the smaller demons shoulder.

"Hiei, what are you doing? Put me down!" Yusuke became squemish in this new position and glanced hopefully at kuwabara . . . who now seemed to be getting smaller and smaller. Attemping to get out of Hiei's hold, Yusuke was rewarded by a sharp slap on his fanny. Shocked for the moment, he listened to the fire demons luscious voice.

"I still want my prize, Yusuke." A smirk creeped it's way to his lips, and the raven haired human detective waved by to Kuwabara. Then... he began to move around once again. Another slap was rewarded, and this time a moan escaped his lips.

Hiei stopped for a moment. 'He likes it rough.' The devils smirk, and a mischevious glint in Hiei's crimson eyes found it's way onto the fire demons facial features. Revealing a pair of pointy fangs. 'Painful pleasure.' Was all he thought before he jumped off the ground and continued at a much faster pace a long the roof tops.

"Hiei." Came The detectives breathless voice whispering into his sensitive ears. Hiei nodded, giving the human his attention. "My house, now. And you'll get your prize." a small pause, and Yusuke continued with a cockiness in his voice. "Chibi."

Hiei smacked Yusuke on the ass once again and not being one to dwaddle... Hiei pushed off the next roof at an incredible speed, making his way to a prize that he's been waiting for, for far to long.

OOOOoooo

A/N;... comes out of the bushes with bandages all on her I have updated... but not because i was threatend ...NOOOO, not because of that. looks around Just wanted to say that i'm sorry this chapter was so short... but you all will be rewarded in the next chapter for all your patience... because the next chapter is going to be a LEMON!

hears shuffling from close by and ducks ANYWHO, sorry it was short but i wanted the lemon to be a seperate chapter. Hope this chapter wasn't to bad, thanks to all me reviewers!

ducks and hides as people come running by her with pitch forks and flames

A little birdie...(cough rujutoshi cough) told me that your no longer allowed to make comments back to the reviewers... so i had to re edit this chapter and take them all out... BUT if you go to they are still there if you want to hear my response to you.

SORRY

All flames will be used for my dog as a rest room!


	11. Chapter 11

WARNING: YAOI, (Boyxboy), LEMON!.. Need I say more... I bet you all just skipped this and went straight to the fic...lol. Seriously though, if you're not into this kind of stuff, hit the high road and beat it. I will not tolerate flames when I have given sufficient warning.

C.S: you all really are a bunch of perverts!... but your perverted minds got mine thinking... and now I've got more then one lemon on my hands that I'm thinking about...and Neko Miu, I think toys would be a lot of fun to write don' t you?

Sorry for the incredibly long wait… I was going through a writers block stage… but two reviewers got my ass moving, and I would like to give them a special thanks!

THANK-YOU SURY, AND MEIKOUHAIKITSUNE!

On with the fic!

Note from the Beta: Hi! This is Taikai no za Kokoro. I'm the Beta of this insufferable fop. (Pats C.S. on the head playfully.) But I love her anyway. Here is my version of the chapter. I tried to fix as many mistakes as I could in the short amount of time I had left.

**A Fiery Passion**

**Chapter 11: Things start heating up.**

Nothing, not one thought of regret was running through his flushed mind. Being thrown over Hiei's shoulder like some kind of slave brought no thoughts of remorse; just dirty, kinky feelings... and the thought that it would be very interesting to be Hiei's slave.

He knew his length was hardening, and it was very pleasurable having the denim fabric rub up against it as Hiei jumped from building to building at an incredibly fast pace... even for a demon. All that filled Yusuke's chest was the bubbly feeling of passion... and not to mention impatience.

'I want to get started already... I mean, seriously, just because it's my first-----' His mouth dropped open for a slight second... YES, he wanted to be with Hiei, there was not doubt about that. But Hiei had probably bedded many other demons through out his long life, and here **he** was still a virgin... and definitely his first experience with another man.

'What, what if I don't live up to his standards?' The feeling of utter pleasure was soon clouded by a small overcast of very strong depressing thoughts. 'What if I'm not good enough?'

Yusuke shook his head in frustration. These thoughts are not necessary; he and Hiei were finally going to be together. Nothing would be able to tear them apart, not even the feeling that was causing a massive wave of butterflies to erupt in his stomach. Worry and nervousness, not to put too fine a point on it.

All too soon, and not soon enough, Yusuke found himself outside his bedroom…window? If he was not currently brooding or fidgeting from a fit of nerves he probably would have laughed. But the fact was that the window just brought upon more feelings and another wave of worry.

The window was opened with such speed that Yusuke soon found himself sitting on his bed facing a stern looking Hiei before he could have though 'persnickety'. The demons clawed hand came up and caressed his cheek, a smile creeping upon his lips as Yusuke leaned into his touch.

"Do not think such thoughts. The fact that you're a virgin," Yusuke blushed scarlet and turned his head. Hiei scowled at that and placed his hand under his chin. "Look at me Yusuke," Chocolate glanced back, making eye contact with crimson and holding. "Good, it only means that this moment we both want…" He paused as if for reassurance that Yusuke also wanted their relationship to go to the next level. Yusuke nodded slowly.

"It makes it even more special than it would have already been if you were not. Not only does this complete our bond, but it's something we both want and accept. Now," A sly smirk appeared and Yusuke felt a wave of heat shoot straight to his groan.

"Let's make this a more _comfortable_ situation." Hiei crawled up onto Yusuke's waiting lap and straddled it gracefully. He leaned in and nipped at Yusuke's ear, grinding himself into the teens lap in an attempt to arouse him even more.

Yusuke let out a helpless moan, placing his hands on Hiei's hips and angling his head so the demon could have more access to his neck. Hiei grinned and took full advantage.

"Mmmm, oh god." Hiei sucked on Yusuke's pulse and enticed pleasurable moans from his mate and soon-to-be lover. His clawed hands moved under Yusuke's normal white t-shirt to tease and twist a dark nipple. More moans rumbled through that delicious throat, and soon enough Yusuke was grinding up into Hiei in an attempt to get more pleasure.

"You'll have to be patient Yusuke." Another twist of the nipple cut off Yusuke's sharp retort into a delicious moan. Hiei pushed his mate down against the mattress, seeking the lips he wanted to taste almost as if it was necessary to live.

Yusuke eagerly gave what Hiei wanted.

The kiss was deep, eager, passionate and full of love. Not lust, love. The four letter L word that usually made someone's life do a complete180. But it empowered Yusuke, and gave him enough courage to do a little exploration of his own.

Moving his hands up his fire demons hips and under Hiei's shirt, Yusuke let his palms roam the muscular plans of his toned abs.

Hiei ran his tongue across Yusuke's bottom lip, asking, begging, and pleading for entrance. Once the teen's mouth was open, he dove in and devoured the caverns treasures. Teasing and enticing Yusuke's tongue to play back. He couldn't help but moan when Yusuke cautiously began a battle with his tongue.

"God, Hiei." Whispered Yusuke once air had become a necessity and the two had to part for a moment. The fire demon smirked down at hit mate.

"I know. Yusuke," He caught his lovers attention and smiled mischievously. "You haven't seen anything yet." With a startled gasp, Yusuke found his hands tied above his head with his own t-shirt, and Hiei licking around one of his nipples.

"That's--- Not fair." Yusuke wriggled a bit as he gasped out his statement. Hiei was a little too skilled for his own good. Hiei kept his grip firm on Yusuke's tied hands, grinning as more moans fell from those luscious lips.

Creeping up and placing one knee on either side of Yusuke's firm body. Hiei let go momentarily to relieve him of his own shirt.

His claws gently scratched the skin as Hiei made his way determinedly to his desired goal. That is of course until the waist of Yusuke jeans stopped him. Growling, he unbuttoned them and pulled them down and off of Yusuke.

"Mmmmm… Ohh God." Yusuke moaned as his sex sprang free from its denim prison. Hiei bent down to Yusuke and engulfed all of him in his mouth. Yusuke cried out and thrust upward into Hiei's cavern. The demon firmly placed his hands on his mates' hips, stilling his movements. He chuckled when he looked up and saw an adorable pout on Yusuke's kiss swollen lips.

He moved up and down, and licked along Yusuke's manhood. The demon felt his own cock harden as he pleasured Yusuke, and when he felt Yusuke was about to reach his peek stopped, and pulled away.

"Wha? No Hiei, come on. Don't tease." Hiei chuckled once again, and sat up. He undid his many belts, and slid his clothed pants from his slender hips. Yusuke stared at what he believed a body only a god could possess. He wanted to worship and pleasure that body.

Leaning up onto his elbows, Yusuke was stopped when a clawed hand was placed on his shoulder.

"No Yusuke. Right now, this moment is for you." Hiei shook his head again, when Yusuke was about to respond. "There will be another time, that's for sure. But right now I," He placed himself in between Yusuke legs, and sucked on a couple of fingers. When he took them out, slick with saliva, he leaned forward. "Want you to know extreme pleasure." With that, his fingers entered Yusuke's opening.

Twisting and scissoring inside the teen, Yusuke couldn't help the constant shudders that racked his body with each pleasurable movement. His moans became louder, and his cock pulsed with a wanting of skin against skin.

The fingers were removed, and '_The Great Urameshi'_ let out a pathetic whimper. Hiei took hold of one of his long legs and heaved it over his right shoulder, giving the demon a better position for his… pleasurable intentions.

"Yusuke look at me. I want to see you when we make love." _Make love_… he had never used that set of words, least of all _said_ them to anyone. It was always a romp in the sheets and an "It's been nice, see ya." It filled Hiei with joy and he smiled down at his mate.

Yusuke nodded and prepared himself for the feeling of Hiei entering him.

"Calm down Yusuke. If you tense up it'll hurt more." The teen nodded and did what was asked of him. Keeping eye contact with his mate, Hiei plunged in.

The pain hit him in a swift wave, and Yusuke unconsciously tensed up. Hiei messaged Yusuke's thigh, waiting patiently for a sign to begin the better part.

Yusuke let out a sigh, as the pain soon diminished and bliss ran through his entire being. Seeing the boys' content face, Hiei began a rocking motion, easing the pain away and more pleasure to race through him.

"Hiei, Shit, Hiei. Fuck!"

Hiei couldn't help but snicker.

"Yes, Yusuke, that is what I am doing." Yusuke attempted a glare up at the demon riding him faster now, but was subdued by more shudders and moans escaping him. Until a wave of pleasure shot up his spine with such intensity all he could do was blink widely.

"That was your prostate Yusuke." And angling himself just right, a few more pumps had Hiei hitting it once again.

The teen screamed out his lovers' name, and met each thrust with his own, each becoming more frantic and greedy. Breathing mingled with moans and gasps, kisses became needy and eager.

Hiei could feel his climax approaching, and roughly grabbed on to Yusuke's cock, pumping it up and down in tune with their own thrusts. With a strangled cry Yusuke came with such intensity white blotches streaked across his vision. His thick creamy cum sprayed across their chests and Hiei's hand.

A few thrusts later, Hiei came within Yusuke. All energy leaving him in one whoosh had him collapsing on top of Yusuke. Both men just stayed where they were, completely out of energy, merely gasping for breath. Until Yusuke pulled Hiei to his side, and smiled that cocky smile of his, his brown eyes gleaming with joy.

"Wow!" With that Hiei chuckled, and the two fell asleep in the others arms.

OOOooo

C.S: So how was my first lemon? I am always open to hints and suggestions to make anything better. But I couldn't go into too much detail because of the limits on Fanfiction.

Sorry that the chapter was shorter then I normally have them. I thought it was an okay start after a three month writer's block. Please R&R I love feed back!

TnzK: Hi! It's me again. I finally finished as soon as I could. A MAJOR congrats goes to CS, Sury, and Meikouhaikitsune (whoever that may be. But hey, it said thanks at the top, so I'll say thanks too!) I hope you all enjoy the beta'ed version. I made a few itty bitty changes and I hope CS doesn't kill me. See you all later when she decides to send me another chapter! Love ya and please review!

C.S: God i love that girl! I think you all do as well.. cause she fixed all those disgusting spelling errors.


	12. Final Chapter

Chapter 12: Final Chapter.

Yusuke peeped open one chocolate orb and the sun beamed brightly into it, blinding him momentarily. With a grunt, he found himself trying to roll over and shove his head under a pillow, when something heavy held him in place. Daring to open his eyes again, Yusuke did so and looked down.

There, lying on his naked torso was an equally naked Hiei. The events of last night made their appearance and the heat went straight to his groin. Snickering silently to himself, Yusuke moved slowly in an attempt to tweak Hiei's nose.

Hey, he couldn't help it. The demon looked so damn cute.

"I don't think so Yusuke." Something wet licked its way around his navel and had Yusuke groaning and wriggling underneath the fire demon.

"Aroused already Yusuke? I must have quite the effect on you." With a grunt, Yusuke flipped around. Placing himself between Hiei's legs and holding the demons hips down firmly.

"Oh yes Hiei. Quite the effect… now let's see what my effect can do, shall we?" With an evil glint in his eyes, Yusuke bent down and swallowed the demon whole. Hiei attempted to push his hips up, but Yusuke held them down firmly.

He may not have much experience, but if there was one thing he was, it was a fast learner. He nipped, suckled, and hummed his way up and down until he had the demon turning into pliable putty in his hands. He wanted to give Hiei all the pleasure he had received the night before.

He wanted to give Hiei everything. He wanted to give the demon as much as he could offer. Hiei had done so much for him, and he wanted to repay him. Yusuke's heart swelled at the thought. He wanted Hiei all to himself.

Another lick up the demons long hard cock, and Yusuke chuckled at the demons moan. The Fire, its heat, it spread through out his entire being. Yusuke abandoned the throbbing dick, ignoring the demons small, muffled whimper.

"All I want," A sensual lick made its' way over a diamond hard nipple, "and all I'll ever want," Three kisses up Hiei's neck, and suckling a little on his pulse, "Is you, Hiei." Chocolate gazed deep into love-filled crimson, "Forever and always."

He wasn't sure what demanded him to do so, but Yusuke was following instinct at the moment and instinct was commanding him to do so. Yusuke lent back, and bit down hard between the juncture of Hiei's neck and shoulder.

There was no groan of pain, no arms or hands trying to push him away, no Hiei rejecting him. Just a long, drawn-out sensual moan escaping the kiss-bruised lips of his fire demon.

Lapping up the blood that leaked out from the wound he created, Yusuke couldn't help but smile. He knew what he had done, and he was happy to give body and soul to Hiei.

"Yusuke," Clawed hands came up and framed the teens face. Yusuke looked deep within Hiei's eyes, the demons expression giving away nothing.

That was of course… until he smiled.

Fangs and all… Hiei gave Yusuke a smile that could have brightened the darkest of nights. His eyes filled with joy, they had captivated Yusuke.

"I love you." Yusuke's shocked and delighted expression softened to a caring and caressing tone.

"And guess what Hiei?" He cut his lover off with a deep and passionate kiss. Pulling apart slowly, and placing his forehead against Hiei's, Yusuke laughed.

"I love you too!" With a whoop the teen jumped off a Hiei, donned in only his birthday suit and that cocky, arrogant smile. "Now get up, I want a shower… and unless you want to be left alone while your lover is dripping and sopping wet, cleaning himself and maybe pleasuring-GAH!"

Hiei slapped the bottom of the now thrown-over-his-shoulder Yusuke. Glancing back at his mate, he grunted.

"Where's the bathroom?" With another whoop, Yusuke pointed left, down the hall from his room.

This was the first day of their new relationship. As lovers, Friends, Partners… and Mates.

But of course, the shock of their lives would not come for a year or so yet. New adventures, pleasures, and surprises awaited the two new lovers. But for now, all they had on their minds was how they would position themselves in the shower.

The End

C.S: OKAY, okay, before everyone goes crazy. This was the first in a trilogy. Yes, Yes, I decided to make a trilogy. A Fiery Passion was Yusuke and Hiei realizing their relationship, and getting better 'acquainted'. As you see… I have done that in a grand total of 12 chapters.

The second installment of my Feelings for You Series… is called Sensual Passion. Oh yeah people, it will be quite the….active…. fic. (Wiggles eyebrows)

Well I hope none of you are disappointed... and truth be told I could of gone on for ever… but putting it all in a trilogy seemed to work better.

OHHH and for those who try to guess the Shocker that's gonna rock their worlds… you get a cookie… and I plan on hooking Kurama up with a certain someone…hmmm…

BIG thanks to TnzK for betaing this… all those authors out there, you know what I say. She's my god! THANK-YOU! Don't forget to review.

TnzK: Hi everybody! Hope you enjoyed the TnzK-afied version of this chapter. I didn't really have much to fix. WOW! She can spell now! (At least decently enough so as I'm not twitching anymore.) :Dodges Knives thrown from CS: YIPES! Ok, Ok, I kid! I kid!

Yeesh! Anyways, I'm looking forward to beta-ing the rest of the trilogy and the rest of CS's stories. I hope you continue reading them!

P.S.: If you review, she writes faster. And I'll beta faster if you review! Deal? Good. Catch ya later!


End file.
